Stolen
by Luvia
Summary: It was 1987, and she was 15. He was 19 and he not only stole her youth, but also her purity. She didn’t even know his name. Now its 10 years later, and she’s having an affair with a married man. RR AU.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen

Summary: It was 1987, and she was 15. He was 19 and he not only stole her youth, but also her purity. She didn't even know his name. Now its 10 years later, and she's having an affair with a married man. RR AU.

A/N: Hey guys, it's Luvia under a new name (perhaps). I think it's time for a new story, I lost my old computer with Monster-In-Law and when I sat down to re-write it, I had lost all inspiration, so I decided to write a better story, it's going to be rated **M** for **MATURE AUDIENCES** because it's going to be a little screwed up.

Watch out for violence, swearing and some adult scenes

**The first few chapters are a flashback in a way, the story takes place in **_**two**_** time places, 1987 and 1997 – hopefully it will make sense when the story actually gets rolling.**

**Also, incase you are wondering – the **_**italics**_** are mostly intended as the characters thoughts as she's looking back on her life. A flashback mixed with thoughts of the present and the past. **

Chapter 1

Hong Kong 6:00 AM

1987

_I never thought I'd end up like this. I never thought things would get so fucking complicated, I never thought I'd end up broken, old and __**used**__. I never suspected my life would change so much at such a young age._

_I always dreamed of stupid, young things since I was a little girl. I always dreamed to be __**wanted, and loved**__. My mother always told me to cherish myself, because I was always going to be her baby girl and that would never change._

_But see, things did change. They changed for the worse or for the good – however you want to look at it._

**xxx**

Hong Kong was nothing like the town they had come from. It was large, busy and always awake, the city never slept. Cars constantly buzzed along on the road, whether it was 12 pm or 3 am. The young girl was not sure how to adjust from a small town population of 1700 to a big city population of well over 1 million.

Her father had decided suddenly to move the family after the violent death of her mother; he said he couldn't stand to live in the house anymore because he was hearing her screams at night. His sister had offered for them to come to Hong Kong so his daughter would have someone around her age to hang out with. They had agreed and within a week, they had the house sold and were moving to a new country. It was a big adjustment, _a real big adjustment_.

_People always asked me, if I could go back and change how I lived my life would I? The answer will always remain a no, and even to this day – __**I'm**__ not sure why…_

"What's your name dear?" the old woman asked, peering over her half moon glasses, her grey hair was tied up elegantly in a bun, some curls falling down softly and framing her face.

"Sakura Kinomoto. This is my first day here, I would like to pay my fees please" The young girl, Sakura said as she stood beside her father who pulled out his wallet and started paying for her fees.

Sakura could be described as a shy girl; she was nearing 5"6 and had short auburn hair that just barely touched her shoulders. She was slim and rather petite, getting those attributes from her mother. Also she was granted with a pair of pure, light emerald eyes that could entrance anyone.

Sakura felt her father pull on her arm and lead her out of the school office. She had once again been lost in thoughts – many of her old friends used to call her 'Sakura Spacey' because she was never on planet Earth. Tomorrow was her first day, in the middle of the semester and she was afraid, _really fucking afraid_ but she never showed it. She never showed any emotions, they were always masked behind a big cheery smile.

Her father had gotten a job at Hong Kong's biggest and most prestigious universities as a professor and her older brother would be attending – he had decided to live on campus to get _more out of his university experience_. Her father had protested but her brother had a way of getting his way, he brought their mother up.

_I always envied my brother in that sense, because whenever I tried Touya's trick, my father would scream and scream before putting his hands over his ears and yelling STOP. I always found myself stopping dead in my tracks and apologizing. He never stayed mad for long…_

Sakura only knew one person in the whole school, a population of 2100 kids that ranged from age 15 to age 18. Her cousin attended the school as well; she was 16 years old, a grade higher than Sakura and already had her own friends. Sakura never wanted to intrude, _I really never did. _

**xxx**

_Have you ever walked into a room and it totally went silent, everyone staring like you're some sort of…alien? I guess you could say that's what happened to me. I hated it, absolutely loathed it._

The first day was the hardest for her, she didn't know anyone in any of her classes and finding them was even worse. It was god awful. Her dad dropped her off 20 minutes early so she could find her classes and not look like an idiot and be late, too bad she found them in 10 minutes and aimlessly walked around **looking like an idiot**.

When the bell rang and she headed to her class, people were throwing paper airplanes around the room, some kids were sitting in the back listening to music and being totally antisocial, lonerish and emo and some were even swearing – sitting on desks with their uniform skirts so low you could see their panties flirting with the guys.

Her father had made her pull down her skirt as far as it could go as it was naturally short and now she felt even more stupider as everyone's eyes were currently on her and roaming over her body.

Some kids snickered and some of them just stared before looking away, it was easy to see that some of the girls were secretly laughing at her style. Her father even made her wear those god awful glasses that she hated, she forgot to take them off once she got to school.

_I should have really burned those fucking glasses, they were so ugly but I never wanted to disobey my father. I never wanted to let him down. I didn't know how._

"Hey, you're the new girl right?"

Sakura looked up from the teachers' desk and into a boys warm blue eyes. He smiled and got out of his desk, heading towards her. "Hi I'm Mikoto. Nice to meet you, you're…."

"Sakura" She said, her voice soft, airy and light. It didn't match her looks what so ever, one would have imagined her to have a lower voice, almost matching a boy's voice but here she had the voice of an angel, very light – quiet almost.

The teacher looked over her signed paper from the office and told her to take a seat, the boy followed her like a lost puppy and tried chattering to her the whole time during class. The teacher shot him glaring looks but he ignored the old hag and concentrated on trying to make the young girl laugh.

But to his disappointment, she paid most attention to the class, taking down notes whenever it was needed and sending him awkward weird smiles once in a while to show him she was still listening.

_Half listening more like it. That guy was a fucking loser, he followed me to every class but I didn't want to be rude. I should have been. _

When class ended, Sakura made a bolt to the door and headed out for her next class, it was like first all over. She was the alien once again, when was this ever going to end? She groaned as she sat down and tried to paid attention to the teacher but her thoughts kept wandering to lunch time as she kept eyeing the clock.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

She was shaken out of her reverie as she stared up at the looming figure. It was a tall dark haired guy, with half moon shaped glasses and twinkling eyes. When did she never notice this guy? And when did she not notice that the room was empty and the teacher was marking exams, she didn't even think that the teacher knew she was still there.

_As I look back on my life, I have to ask, if anyone out there has ever started a new school half way through – were you guys invisible like I was?_

"Um…Hi?"

The guy laughed as Sakura stood up and collected her stuff. When she talked to her cousin on the phone last night, she mentioned that her friend would come and fetch her from class at lunch time. She just never expected it to be a really gorgeous guy.

"I'm here to pick you up, I'm Tomoyo's friend. My name is Yamazaki." He smiled as they began walking together through the crowded hallways. There was even a point where he grabbed her hand to make sure they never got disconnected along the way.

It made Sakura blush.

When they reached the cafeteria, it was buzzing with loud obnoxious kids. It was never like this at home.

_Home, I never really liked the thought of that. It wasn't my home anymore. My home was that busy, overpopulated dump of a city now. But it took me forever to realize it. I never really even fitted in for the first year, it just seemed like I did at the time. I had nothing in common with those kids._

Sakura's emerald eyes trailed through the cafeteria before they pinpointed a girl who was sitting at a table eating and laughing. She hadn't seen her cousin in almost 6 years, she barely remembered her. When they approached the table, a few girls looked up at them and looked away, all connecting eyes.

"Is this your newest catch Yami?" Her voice was cold, raw and irritating. It was high pitched and annoying, it made Sakura want to snap her vocal cords except she didn't, and she never had those kinds of thoughts. Her mother always taught her to never judge a book by a cover and be sweet and kind to people, so why was she thinking like that?

It was the irritation and annoyance of the long day that seemed to dully drag on, Sakura's insides screamed at her as she sat down on an empty seat near her cousin.

Yamazaki laughed, running a hand through his dark brown locks. He took off his glasses and put them in the case before stuffing them into his big bag that seemed to stick out inches from his back.

"She's Tomoyo's cousin. She's not my newest catch Chiharu" His eyes darkened as he stared at the girl across from him and Sakura. Her brown long hair was curled into a side pony, her bangs sweeping across her forehead and her eyes covered in smokey eyed make up. She donned Chanel accessories that flared up the boring school uniform. She made Sakura feel plain.

Sakura glanced around the table before her eyes landed on her cousin who was now picking at her food. She didn't seem to notice Sakura as she stared down at her food, barely hungry anymore. Then she looked up and locked eyes before grinning widely.

"How's your first day cuz?"

Sakura half smiled, she never knew her cousin anymore. When they were younger, Tomoyo always dressed her up in her mothers' fancy clothing and they would play house – a game kind of like barbies but in real life. They always dressed up her bedroom in extravagant lights and pretended to be going on dates as two single women.

"It's… alright"

Tomoyo smiled, she was pale and fragile looking, maybe even delicate. She had long dark hair that reached her waist and it was tied into a high pony tail, the back of it highly back-combed. She wore big hoop earrings and an expensive white gold bracelet on her tiny, left wrist. She also had smokey eyed make up.

"That's good. It's good to have you around, I've missed you!"

Sakura had to laugh and many of the girls stopped talking and stared at her as her musical laugh filled the table. She was an excellent singer but no one knew. Not even Tomoyo and they used to spend _all _their time together. It was almost awkward to see her now.

"Yeah, I've missed you too" Sakura said as she stuffed some ramen in her mouth and smiled. Tomoyo began the introductions starting from the left.

"This is, Naoko – Rika – Chiharu and Maki" she said as she pointed out all of the girls sitting around in a circle. Each of them smiled except Naoko who had short blonde hair and purple glasses. She gave the peace sign instead.

"Then we have Rafael, Yami and Tseun" She finally said as she pointed out the guys who either nodded not looking up from their food or said a greeting.

Sakura had a feeling this was going to be the longest week of her life.

_And by god, it sure was. I never knew of what was to come in the following weeks and I never knew they would become my good friends that would last for years. I never knew anything. I was innocent, pure and naïve. I was __**stupid**__. _

----

A/N:

Well, I hope you guys like it. Sorry if the first chapter is a little confusing, I really hope it's not. I also look forward to hearing some constructive feedback, please no flames – it's not fair and it's also a little inconsiderate, ignorant and rude.

I wanted to write more but I didn't want to get into the second chapter just yet because it would be moving the story along tooo quickly.

She meets the guy who ruins her life soon! I'm sure you guys can figure it out if you think hard enough :P


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen

Summary: It was 1987, and she was 15. He was 19 and he not only stole her youth, but also her purity. She didn't even know his name. Now its 10 years later, and she's having an affair with a married man. RR AU.

Watch out for violence, swearing and some adult scenes

**The first few chapters are a flashback in a way, the story takes place in **_**two**_** time places, 1987 and 1997 – hopefully it will make sense when the story actually gets rolling.**

**Also, incase you are wondering – the **_**italics**_** are mostly intended as the characters thoughts as she's looking back on her life. A flashback mixed with thoughts of the present and the past. **

Chapter 2

Hong Kong, 1987

_Some days, as I'm sitting here – I think about my past. I really wish I wouldn't have met __**him**__, he was the devil. He not only stole my purity but he stole the life out of me. That fucking asshole, if I ever saw him again – I'd __**kill him**__ because I was nothing but a game to him. Kinda like a lion chasing its prey. I'm like the pretty deer you'll run into with your pretty shiny new Lexus and then curse over and over, totally forgetting about the blood … everywhere._

**xxx**

The first two weeks for Sakura was _hell_, absolute hell. Her classes were a pain in the ass, she never really knew anyone but that stupid annoying brat Mikoto who seemed to have gotten the message and back off a bit. She had spent her lunches with Tomoyo and her gang but she could tell the girls didn't like her and her plain style. Tomoyo was mediocre though, she just was neutral.

Sakura had a rising hunch that her father had talked to Tomoyo a while back and asked if she could make Sakura feel welcome and that made her feel …awful. _I really wish I could have had the guts to tell you to fuck off and let you live your own life. _

Instead, Sakura spent her days droning on at school and going home at night, totally excluding herself from the world outside. She missed _home_, this … this place, it was not home. She wasn't good enough for the pretty snobby little rich kids and it depressed her.

Sure, the house was really nice – 5 bedrooms and a huge pool, and her fathers' car was extremely nice but she didn't ever ask for money, she didn't want to go broke because she was becoming greedy.

"So how's school going?" the room was lit up extravagantly, there were candles placed around on shelves and pictures hanging from the walls.

"Good." Sakura said in between bites, it was a family dinner meaning her, her father and her brother were there – along with Tomoyo and her mother.

"that's good" Sakura's aunt, Sonomi said as she tucked her dark hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Tomoyo's been really good to me, it's…nice" Sakura could feel the tension and awkwardness fill the room and she was sure everyone else could feel it.

"Yeah, Sakura's great to have around again! Oh, I've been meaning to ask you – would you consider modeling for me? I'm working on clothes and such and you'd be such a good model"

Sonomi's face lit up, a bright smile fleeting across her face as she looked between the two girls, she knew Sakura was having a very hard time adjusting to things…here in Hong Kong and Tomoyo was doing her very best to make her feel as comfortable as she could. Tomoyo didn't even know the real story, just that her aunt died and things were hard for Sakura.

No one knew except for her father and brother – her father had told her it would be a good idea if she didn't walk around parading everything that happened.

_I really should have listened to you dad, but I was naive, arrogant and stupid. Everything changed when I met the devil_…

"ah yes, that'd be a lot of fun Tomoyo" Sakura said with a bright smile as she glanced at her cousin, they had become so much closer in the last two weeks. There were multiple times when Tomoyo would blow her friends off for Sakura just to hang out.

It was nice, it was really nice.

**xxx**

A few weeks later, after Sakura had gotten in the groove of things – she was standing outside of Tomoyo's locker waiting for her. They had plans to go to the mall after school, her father had given her his credit card and _begged_ her to go shopping – he said he couldn't bare to see his daughter dressing like a scrub at such a prestigious school. He didn't want her to be made fun of.

"Hey Sakura" a boy said, his blonde hair shining under the lights of the hallway, she was starting to make her own group of friends. She even ate lunch with them sometimes during the week, things seemed to be looking up – she was grateful.

"Hey Ben" She said smiling back as he stopped and walked over to her, his grey eyes shining. She had a feeling he liked her and it was good too, he was a year older – she hated dating guys who were the same age.

Just as they were about to start talking, Tomoyo came bounding around the corner, her face wretched up in one of agony and make up running down her face. Guess the mall was out today…

"Hey Ben, I gotta go – cousin troubles" A laugh emitted from her mouth as she started walking towards her cousin, "I'll text you later or something!"

They parted goodbyes and Sakura rushed up to her cousin and wrapped her arms around her, leading her the opposite way of her locker. Sakura thought ice cream would definitely do the trick, so she steered Tomoyo to her car and got in the drivers seat, handling Tomoyo's car very well.

Speeding down to the other side of the city, Sakura found a quaint little ice cream shop and helped her cousin out, who was still sobbing wretchedly. Sakura went and ordered their ice cream and sat down just as Tomoyo was wiping her tears.

"Sorry for wrecking your day but ..." Just the memory of it all, made her want to burst out crying.

"What's wrong Tomoyo? You know you can talk to me, we're _family_" Sakura said as she stared across the table worriedly.

"I found out.. that my b-boyfriend – he c-cheated on me with his best friends older sister. I feel so betrayed!"

"As you should. I didn't even know you were dating someone, for how long?"

Tomoyo hiccupped and took a sip of the coffee that had just arrived at their table compliments of the waitress; coffee always seemed to cheer people up.

"Eriol and I have been together for almost 2 years now, I fucking loved him – I gave him my _all_. Everything I had, I gave it to him and then he just fucks around with Xiao's sister. Like honestly?"

Sakura nodded unsure of what to say, she had never had a serious relationship before and she was usually the one to break it off first.

"It'll be okay, I promise…"

"You're the only one I can tell this to Sakura, I'm so sorry for…for treating you like shit for the first week you were here. It was just really overwhelming for me, to see you again … so vul-vulnerable. Like…like me."

"I know, but we're forever okay? I love you – I always will Tomoyo"

_Even now, my love for you is unconditional; - I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my life – you're everything I've ever known…_

**xxx**

The halls were crowded as usual. Kids were sitting by lockers, pacing through the hallways and walking to class. Sakura was late but it was fashionably late – or so Tomoyo says.

Tomoyo took her out to dinner the next night and it was finally when Sakura opened up and told her _everything_ from that night. She still can't get her face out of her head – the look that washed over her face. It was heartbreaking, she didn't know how to deal with her face – everytime her cousin looks at her, sadness fills her eyes.

But she promised that she wouldn't treat her any different, no different at all…

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing this weekend – there's a party"

Ben's hopeful smile warmed her heart, she'll admit – she thought the boy was adorable and would date him but she wasn't rushing things – she wanted things to be natural, to be slow. _I wish I could say the same thing now…_

"Uhmm… Friday night I'm at Tomoyo's – actually, no … all weekend I'm at Tomoyo's. We're getting ready for the school's fashion show next weekend – will you be there?"

Ben's eyes lit up as he leaned against the locker. A girl walked by and called out his name but he only glanced at her and nodded his head before returning to Sakura's face.

"Only if your there" He said jokingly, adding in a wink.

Sakura's laugh filled the now quiet hallway – she was fully aware that she was late for class but she didn't see Ben much these days so talking to him was a priority.

"Actually… I'm going to be modeling for some of her clothing. Me, Naoko and Chi are all modeling"

"Are you guys good now?"

Sakura smiled, "We sure are. They're one of my good friends now" She waved to a passing friend in the hallway and Ben glared at the boy's back as he sauntered down the hallway.

"Oh, that's good. But yeah, you should come to this party Saturday night. I can text you with the details if you want" He said as he got off the locker and started walking down the hallway backwards.

"Ben, watch out" It was too late, he had already collided with a tall, dark handsome man who wore dark sunglasses – his dark hair radiating under the lights. Sakura felt herself slowly swooning and Ben noticed it as he picked up his things.

"Watch it man" he growled out between bared teeth before spinning around on his heels and leaving the hallway.

The man looked at her and she immediately broke off eye contact and shut her locker. When she turned around, he was _right_ there. "Uh… can I help you?"

The man let out a cool laugh and took off his sunglasses – his dark blue eyes boring into hers. "Yeah – do you know a Tomoyo? I'm here to talk to her"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Who are you first of all?"

"Oh, I'm Eriol … I'm a friend of hers"

There was a sudden tension that grew thick in the hallway, kids were passing by staring at the two who stood away from one another – glaring.

"Actually, I think you're the asshole who broke my cousins heart and no, I don't know where she is" Sakura said as she played with her phone in her sweater, she had it on call to Tomoyo who was listening to everything. She knew Tomoyo would be coming out of class soon so she was saving her the agony.

Eriol let out a laugh before flipping her off and walking down the hallway, his hands in his pockets, his arura reeking of swag and confidence. Sakura already hated the guy.

**xxx**

_I never realized that the next week was going to change my life so much, I wish I could take it all back… I wish I never loved him. I still do to this day – I hope he's happy…._

A/N:



They meet shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen

Summary: It was 1987, and she was 15. He was 19 and he not only stole her youth, but also her purity. She didn't even know his name. Now its 10 years later, and she's having an affair with a married man. RR AU.

Watch out for violence, swearing and some adult scenes

**Sorry guys, I don't mean for it to be confusing. Just keep in mind that italics are flash backs, Sakura is telling the story from the beginning of her life in Hong Kong. This is the beginning of the story**, makes sense?

**It will make way more sense when it actually starts matching up with the plot, I hope you guys like it though. Reviews are always welcome, no flaming but **_**healthy criticism**_.

**If you guys have ever played Final Fantasy 10, it's kind of like that**. **He has those random moments where he talks back on his life... this is how the beginning of the story is like!**

Chapter 3

Hong Kong, 1987

_Do you ever get the feeling that someone's watching you? They're evaluating your whole life? Everything you've done as a child, everything you've done as a teenager and an adult? That's how I always felt, even to this damn day. Ever since I was poisoned, everyone started watching the things I did._

**xxx**

Sakura sighed as she sat in math class; it was a rather boring day for her. She hadn't seen Tomoyo since the incident from her ex boyfriend, and she wondered why he had dragged his sorry ass all the way here to see her.

Was he going to apologize? Was he going to break her apart even more because, she wouldn't stand for it.

When lunch time hit, Sakura met up with her friend Ben and his friend Keenan, he was a tall boy with dark blonde hair, black rimmed glasses and grey eyes. He was two years older, in grade 12 and quite the partier.

"Hey Saks" Ben called out as Sakura walked up, pulling her skirt down a bit. She didn't need to be exposed; hell she didn't _want_ to be exposed.

A smile greeted her face, her emerald eyes crinkling up. "Hey B!" She glanced at his very tall friend who stood in the hallway, talking on his cell phone. He looked real mad.

"Saks, this is Keenan – don't mind his face. He's arguing with his girlfriend."

Sakura nodded and Keenan winked at her out of the corner of his eye before going back to yelling in Vietnamese. She presumed he was Viet then, a language she had no idea how to speak or understand but the conversation seemed really heated.

"So who was that guy the other day that bumped into me? He seemed like such a badass" his voice was dripping with sarcasm as they started walking down the stairs in front of the school. It was a chilly, rainy day outside today and she was off school for two days – _thank god for weekends_!

"Oh, that's Tomoyo's… err… ex boyfriend" Sakura was unsure if she should say anything – but she could trust Benny boy – he was a trustworthy friend.

"Oh shit, he was such an asshole; I don't want you hanging around with that kind of crew Saks, okay?"

Sakura nodded as she pulled her sweater around her shoulders, her thoughts lingering on the tall dark haired guy that was shoving her around the previous day.

"I just hope Tomoyo's okay…you know? I'm her cousin and I can't even protect her"

Ben smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear. "Saks, its okay – you're doing the best you can do. I mean, you just moved to a whole new country less than a _month_ ago!"

Sakura smiled before ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek, she than ran off down the stone path leading down from the school.

Ben _absolutely hated _it when people touched his hair, so he bolted down the path after the giggling girl.

**xxx**

After school, Sakura and Ben headed down the sidewalk her arm wrapped around his arm, head on his shoulder. If her father saw her now, he'd kill her. Absolutely dead – dead dead dead.

Her father was a strict man, he used to be soft and sweet but that was only under the regulations of her mother.

Now it's, curfew at 10, no dating, no boys, no phone after 11 etc. She might as well live in jail – things would be better there. _But I always knew that he was trying to save me, save me from the evil … I just chose to ignore it. _

"Want me to give you a lift to Tomoyo's?" Ben asked, his eyes twinkling under the dark grey sky. Sakura smiled and nodded her head before they headed towards his car.

"You'll have to remind me where it is again because it seems that I can't remember where she lives"

Sakura giggled and got in the car, buckling her seatbelt on. Her father knew she was spending the weekend at Tomoyo's and he was totally fine with that.

"Just look for the biggest house in the world" Sakura said as she pulled down her skirt a little bit, she really didn't like that she had to wear such a short skirt – it left _a lot_ for guys' eyes to imagine and for the first week she could feel guys' eyes on her like she was a smoky piece of meat.

Ben let out a laugh as he backed up the car and sped out of the parking lot. Sakura's head leaning against the window gave her a perfect view of the kids standing by their cars talking, smoking and just hangin' out.

"So Sakura" Ben started, as he pulled up to a red light. Sakura smiled – sometimes she felt awkward and uncomfortable with him, she didn't know _everything_ that he did or was like but she was pretty sure he was a decent guy…

_Or so I thought, I guess warning bells should have went off in my head the moment he started to fuck around, but I was a stupid little girl… a really stupid little girl._

Sakura smiled glancing at him. She noticed the cigarette pack hanging out of the front pocket on his shirt and nearly died. "YOU SMOKE CIGARETTES?"

Ben laughed and pulled one out, rolling down the windows on both sides – Sakura could feel the cool hair whipping against her face as she stared at him, in total shock.

"What? Little innocent town girl doesn't understand what a cigarette is?" He bit out, as he glared at her. They were currently at a red light and he had a few minutes to give her the evil eye.

"Uhhhh" She was taken aback, she just stared at him before staring at the road. "Just drop me off at the next block"

Ben sighed and stepped on the gas as soon as the car in front of him started to creep up, "Don't be like that Saks – you shouldn't be in so much shock. It's a city, _everyone fucking smokes_."

Sakura sighed, "Sorry – I just… wow, I'm in shock"

Ben laughed slightly and leaned in to kiss her cheek after stopping the car behind the white explorer ahead of them. Sakura blushed slightly and glanced ahead at the white explorer, locking eyes with the man ahead of them through the side mirror. He just stared. _He wouldn't stop fucking looking, it was almost creepy… but I ignored it. I ignored everything_.

"So Sakura – how far have you been with a guy?" Ben asked as he turned the corner, the man in the explorer continuing to look at her. Sakura couldn't concentrate, "W-what?"

Ben laughed again, "I said, how far have you been with a guy?"

She was never any good at this; she was never any good at anything with the opposite sex. She always clammed up and if her father ever found out she was having sex, she wouldn't have a home. She didn't even want to cross that line, she was sure she wouldn't get wrapped up in sex and drugs and the wrong crowd – _ever_.

"Uhmmm not very far"

"So you're a virgin?" He asked, as he pulled up to Tomoyo's house. Sakura didn't even need to tell him directions which were strange but Sakura just shrugged it off as she pulled off her seatbelt and turned to him.

"What's with all the questions?"

Ben's face lit up with a dazzling smile, he stared at her through his blue eyes before answering, "I will admit Sa-k-_uuuu_-ra, I want you. I want you so bad"

They had only been friends for _maybe two weeks_ and he was so much more different at school, she never expected him to act like such a pig. Little Sakura had so much to learn about the opposite sex, it was almost sad – _pathetic_.

"You-you want me?" Sakura said as she slowly leant back from him and he came forward, slowly pulling his seatbelt off himself. "You know you want me too Sakura, you know you want me"

Sakura smiled trying to be polite, her father had always told her to be poli- Her thoughts were quickly cut off from her as she felt his lips on hers, there were no more thoughts except for the fact that his hand was creeping up her thigh, slowly – tantalizing … _sexy_.

Wait a second; she was _not_ going to give it up in a car, especially Bens! He was her friend for Christ sake, not her boyfriend. She quickly pulled away and stared at him with wide eyes – horror reflected.

"You're my friend Ben! You don't have this right, period. _Ever_!" Sakura yelled as she quickly opened the car door, grabbed her bag and took off running into Tomoyo's house.

**xxx**

"Sakura, I need you to stop moving please. I need you to stand straight"

"B-But Tomoyo, it really hurts!" Sakura whined as she jumped again and flinched away from the needle. They were currently in the basement of Tomoyo's large house; it was converted into her studio for clothing. There was a table in the middle that had fabric draped all over it, scissors and exacto-knives placed everywhere. There was a photography camera and lights set up in the far corner of the basement and in the opposite side, she had a make up table next to the large bathroom.

Sakura was standing in her underwear on a platform, her hair was wrapped in curlers and she was currently getting measured. "I feel so awkward" Sakura bit out as she sighed.

"You'll be dressed soon, don't worry Sakura-Chan"

And before Sakura knew it, she was dressed in a pretty pink off the shoulder top that bunched around her stomach, slightly showing her stomach and she wore small, short white shorts that showed off her tan legs.

"W-Wow, To-Tomoyo, I'm not sure I can wear this, I m-mean… if my father saw and I-I don't know, I'm not very good at wearing this kinda stuff, yo-you know?" Sakura stuttered out as she observed the low cut shirt and the short white shorts that threatened to look like underwear.

"It's just for modeling Sakura, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to okay?"

Sakura nodded as she stepped down from the platform and headed towards the make up station, Tomoyo took the lead. It was quiet, they still hadn't talked about what had occurred between her and Eriol and she couldn't even bring up the fact that Ben was making out with her.

**xxx**

The TV was loud against the quietness of the room; the two girls were totally involved with the television. It was nearing 2 in the morning and the _dressing up _was long done for. They now were dressed in pajama's eating their own tubs of ice cream. Her mother would shit bricks if she found out her daughter was up at 2 am, it's just something that's not aloud.

Sakura reached forwards and grabbed the remote, muting the volume. She continued to stare at the woman on the screen leaning down pouring her heart out to the man standing in front of her, totally not giving two fucks about her. She was nothing to him obviously.

"So … why did Eriol come to see _me_ of all people looking for you Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo shrugged, "I think he just asked any random, he knows I'm pretty popular in the school, he doesn't need to know that you're my cousin and since I'm not talking to him ever again – he wont ever fucking know"

Sakura nodded her head, her mouth full of cool ice cream that froze her throat the whole way down, "Have you talked to him?"

Tomoyo shook her head, her feet kicking in the air as she was lying on her stomach – the same way as Sakura. "I won't ever talk to him again if I can help it. He's a piece of shit and I hope him and his fucking cousin go die in a fire"

Sakura dropped the spoon and stared at her cousin, she's never heard her cousin talk like that, "Tomoyo… don't wish that – if that ever happened you'd feel so bad, you don't even know"

Tomoyo glared and sat up, her eyes narrow and her voice harsh, "Sakura listen up, you have _a lot_ to learn about this city – these things are not the same as what happened in Japan, trust me on this one okay? Guys are going to want you, they're going to say whatever they can say to get into your pants – there's something about them that screams that they **just. don't. give. a. fuck.** That's what Eriol did and I _do_ regret it, but see – you're pure and innocent. You don't know shit about the shit that goes on in this city, you don't know anything and you're going to make mistakes as the year goes on, I can already see it. No matter how hard you try to preserve yourself till marriage or whatever else you parade, it **won't** happen. I've been there. "

Sakura sighed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I know – I've… I've already had it happen, on the way here actually. Ben tried to make a move and I thought we were friends, it was… lame"

Tomoyo laughed bitterly, her eyes narrowed of the picture on the nightstand across the room; there was a picture of her and Eriol, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and his lips connecting with her jaw. She missed him, of course she missed him – it was 2 years far too long and far too much effort but he was totally worth it, **totally worth it**.

Sakura knew she was staring at the picture, she knew that she missed him. "Do you miss him?" She asked her, her voice quiet and small. The harsh reality her cousin hit down on her didn't make her mad; it made her realize that things were going to be different for her now that she's living in such a huge fucking city. She couldn't expect the same things anymore, her expectations definitely had to change otherwise – what was the point of keeping them because disappointment would be apart of her life every fucking day.

"Every damn day Sakura, I wish I didn't hate him, I wish I could find it in myself to listen what the boy has to say – I just… I just wish I could listen to him, I wish I could love him again – the same way."

Sakura leaned against her cousin, a way she was hoping that Tomoyo would understand that she was here for her. She hoped to god that Tomoyo would understand she was here for her. And boy, did Tomoyo know.

_After that night, I knew that she was going to be there for me forever – she was my forever, or so I thought…_

**xxx**

The music was loud, the room was filled with the haze of smoke from cigarettes and there was a stench that made her want to throw up, not only the smell of cigarettes but the smell of smoke. She felt awkward, out of place – like she didn't _belong_ with these kinds of people.

Tomoyo had said she wanted to be here to see what Eriol was doing, how he was like – she was like… stalking the guy but it seemed that he was doing the same. Maybe, just maybe they'd start talking and things would work out, Sakura could only honestly hope that it would work out.

She also hoped the night would go smoothly; she had no idea what she'd do if things fucked up…

---

That was a quick update hmmm?

I'm already done chapter four, I'm having a lot of fun with this story and I hope to hell you guys are enjoying it even though the reviews are rather low compared to my other stories which makes me wonder what the hell?

But I can't do anything about it, I can just let my brain wander producing these shit stories that are here for pure entertainment.

Keep in mind: There is no rule book that states this story has to be perfect, there is no rule that states that it has to match perfectly up to the era, 1987. I wasn't around in that time, I have no idea what it was like so I'm making it up from my imagination – the beliefs are rather different from this time now.

I just wanted to make myself _crystal clear_.

Remember, review and **healthy criticism **is always welcome. Harsh compliments are totally uncalled for.


	4. Chapter 4

Stolen

Summary: It was 1987, and she was 15. He was 19 and he not only stole her youth, but also her purity. She didn't even know his name. Now its 10 years later, and she's having an affair with a married man. RR AU.

Watch out for violence, swearing and some adult scenes

**Sorry guys, I don't mean for it to be confusing. Just keep in mind that italics are flash backs, Sakura is telling the story from the beginning of her life in Hong Kong. This is the beginning of the story**, makes sense?

**It will make way more sense when it actually starts matching up with the plot, I hope you guys like it though. Reviews are always welcome, no flaming but **_**healthy criticism**_.

**If you guys have ever played Final Fantasy 10, it's kind of like that**. **He has those random moments where he talks back on his life... this is how the beginning of the story is like!**

Disclaimer (I FUCKING FORGOT IT WHAT THE HELL): I do not own Card captor Sakura or Clamp, sadly.

Chapter 4

Hong Kong, 1987

_I wasn't ever a party girl, though that's changed now – I mean, I'm a girl who relies souly on alcohol to bring my spirits up. I've forgotten my friends, who I am and my family. As I sit here and reflect on my life, I wish I never met him – I wish I never left that house…_

_But I did, and it's not right. I let it slide. _

**xxx**

Tomoyo weaved her way through the people, there were clusters of people dancing, making out and drinking. She made sure to hold Sakura's hand as she weaved through the people, tainting her innocent little cousin.

When she reached the staircase, she could hear Eriol screaming upstairs followed by a quiet female voice. Glancing at Sakura who nodded, she preceded upstairs – Sakura hot on her trail. She felt awkward, alone and vulnerable here. The only way she'd fit in if she was drinking and smoking cigarettes and pot, but she refused. She'd never do that kind of shit, not over her dead body!

When the two girls reached the top of the stairs, Sakura glanced around holding onto the railing. At the end of the long narrow hallway, there was a room cracked open – music blaring and a loud crash coming from it along with yelling.

Tomoyo once again, glanced at Sakura with worried eyes before hurrying along the corridor, she had no idea what the fuck she was doing here – she was supposed to be mad at him, she was supposed to hate him but here she was fucking stalking him.

What had the world come to? She was sure if her mother knew of the things she was doing, she would be shot. Sure, it was the 80's which meant – _lets get drunk and high and have sex every day!_ But her parents were strict, it also meant _what the fuck are you doing partying and having sex?_

And her poor little cousin, she was fifteen for god sakes, and here she was – tainting the shit out of her cousin, introducing her to all the wrong people.

She just hoped like hell that Sakura wouldn't meet anyone who would want to change her; her sweet personality was to die for.

When Tomoyo reached the end of the hallway, she glanced through the crack and seen Eriol holding a tall, dark haired girl up against the wall. His face was full of rage and he seemed like he was ready to _snap. _

"You are such a screw up!"

Sakura wasn't paying any attention to what was happening with Tomoyo so she wandered off back towards the stairs and the loud, obscene music. She noticed an open door and stuck her head in, she was looking for Ben without even realizing it.

The room was dark blue and it looked to be male, clothes were draped everywhere in the room and there was noise coming from a far room off the left of the bedroom. It sounded like a shower, so Sakura spun around and headed back to Tomoyo embarrassed by the fact that she had just been in a room as a guys, who was _naked_ only a few steps away.

When she reached the last door on the end, there was no Tomoyo and the bedroom door was open only a crack, it seemed quiet so Sakura slowly pushed the door open to see a half naked Eriol standing in the middle of the room, a crying Tomoyo wrapping her arms around his torso, kissing him feverishly. She blushed and decided to give them their space, so she closed the door and turned out bumping into …

"Ben!" she said, as she smiled up at him – this totally wasn't her idea of "fun".

He half smiled; his eyes a bright red and in his left hand a cigarette which burned Sakura's insides and made her eyes water slightly. She felt so out of place.

"Sakuuuura" He slurred out as he held onto the door handle behind her, she slowly moved away from the door handle so his hands wouldn't touch anywhere she didn't want.

"Have you been drinking Ben?" She asked as she watched his reaction, he let go of the door handle and stumbled back totally aghast.

"No!" He boomed as he regained his footing and came back to look at Sakura's very blurry face. She just smiled before stepping around him and heading down the stairs.

She had no idea what the fuck she was doing here, she didn't drink or smoke and she only know _two people_ out of the houseful of people. Heading through the mass of people, she got bumped into by many people – mostly drunk people, she really didn't understand why people wasted their times doing this when they could be doing something so much more fun.

Heading out into the front lawn, she noticed it was pouring rain and sighed. She had to walk home, leaving her stuff at Tomoyo's house. _Trust me, I wasn't too impressed with Tomoyo but I wasn't mad at her, which would have been really unfair. I had no idea what I was doing there, I wasn't just going to go walking up to any old person and say hey, how's the weather?_

Sakura headed down the road, unsure of how they got there – she definitely didn't know Hong Kong or anything but she wasn't going back into that house and hang around outside of Eriol's door waiting, like a pathetic young thing.

She left Ben inside, he was probably throwing up – he looked pretty sick and she felt bad but he was wasted and she was already very inexperienced as it was. Fishing through her pockets she realized she didn't even have her cell phone to call her father, everything was at Tomoyo's house – she _promised_ they wouldn't stay late and they were just going to see what Eriol was up to, and how he was doing.

By the time Sakura reached the end of the block, she was soaking wet. Her hair was matted to her forehead and her black shorts stuck to her like glue along with her dark blue tank top. The only thing that wasn't completely stuck to her was her sweater but it's because she had her hands in the pockets to keep them warm.

That idea went out the window, she was now soaked and the rain wasn't going to stop any time soon and for all she knew, she could have been walking in the total opposite direction.

It was at least midnight out, the road was pitched dark and the street lights illuminated a small glow that barely lit up anything. As she continued walking, she passed a broken down garage and the door was wide open – it looked deserted. Sakura glanced around before walking up the small road that lead to it and decided that it was best to warm up there.

When she reached the garage, it was dark and dry and offered Sakura some shelter. She thought about going back to the house but she would look stupid – then she realized, What was Tomoyo going to think when she got done what she was doing? Would she even notice?

It wasn't hard to not notice Sakura, she was so quiet and _proper_ that anyone who was set against her beliefs would just graze passed her, not even noticing her.

Sakura could hear laughing and she froze, it brought back memories of her childhood which wasn't something she was proud of. She hated thinking about it, the nightmares were already enough to make her sick.

Turning around, Sakura came face to face with three guys; they were all dressed in black hoodies that hid most of their faces and dark black jeans. The smoke that lingered behind them meant that they were getting high.

"Hey there girly, kinda late for you to be out alone hmmm?" The one in the middle said his eyes boring into hers, she could feel the heat that emitted from his body and it made her feel awkward.

"Yes" She said quietly as she glanced around, getting ready to bolt.

He laughed his voice dark, rich and smooth. It was enough to make any girl feel weak. "How old are you?"

Mentally counting how many steps it was from the door, she didn't realize he had asked her a question, and he stared at her impatiently before looking at his friends who stepped forward.

She automatically took two steps back before turning around and breaking into a run, back to the party hoping Tomoyo was done. She didn't even care. She didn't care about shit.

By the time she reached the house, no one was around – it was dark and the house was a little more quiet. She had wondered how long she'd been outside for, it was still raining and she was bleeding from her knee from when she fell.

Running up the stairs, she bolted passed a more sobered up Ben who was talking to some pretty girl on the staircase – his eyes followed Sakura who flew up the stairs at an amazing speed. He glanced back at the girl before excusing himself and followed her upstairs to where she was sitting by Tomoyo's door, hunched and staring into the wall.

"Sakura"

She didn't look up at him and he knew Tomoyo was her cousin so he burst open the door to find Tomoyo fast asleep in an awake Eriol's arms, they were under the covers and it was evident their clothes were off judging by them strewn on the floor.

"You have a minute to wake her up and get her out here, clothed" Ben bit out as he stared into the dark room; Eriol raised an eyebrow before patting her head.

Ben closed the door to give them privacy, silently counting his blessings that she'd come out soon because he could feel it, he could feel the _uncontrollable desire_ that burned inside of him for Sakura.

He ached to touch her, just the thought of getting it on with her made him so horny, he burned inside and he could already feel his pants tightening. He groaned and she glanced up at him, her eyes a dark green.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer once more for a few minutes before the door opened and Tomoyo emerged, she looked shocked. "Shit! Sakura, I totally fucking forgot that you came. God damn, I'm so sorry" She said as she knelt down and Ben excused himself into Eriol's room, which followed assuming he wanted to talk.

Ben stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavy and Eriol observed. "It feels uncomfortable doesn't it?" He said and Ben turned around before blushing slightly at the fact that Eriol had caught him … totally turned on.

"You know, she's so innocent and pure that I don't want to touch her but god damn – do I ever fucking want her. I just… _I need her now_" He said, his eyes glazing over. He didn't even notice Eriol shut the door quietly to protect Sakura from him.

"Just man, go take a cold shower. I'm sure Li won't mind if you take any other girl from downstairs and go at her"

Ben growled as he ran his hands through his hair, "I don't want any other girl Eriol, I want Sakura. I want to _break_ her. I want to destroy her little innocence."

Eriol smiled as he reached forward and pushed Ben towards the shower. "If I have to get you naked myself or break your erection Ben, I will – just to get you in the shower. You're drunk as fuck and horny so … back off and find some other easy bitch downstairs"

Back in the hallway, Sakura continued to sit by the door. She could hear the things Ben was saying and it irritated her. She was so pissed. "I don't belong here Tomoyo, I just d-" half way through her sentence she looked up and noticed the same three guys from the outside.

It seems they noticed her too, and the tall dark haired guy walked forwards, a huge grin on his face. It looked as if he wanted something to eat.

Something _real_ good to eat.

_This was the first time I ever came to know him. This was also the first time I fell in love hypnotized by his appearance. I was stupid, really fucking stupid._

---

This chapter was really hard for me to write, I had a hard time exposing Sakura's vulnerability when she was fifteen.

And I'm sure some of you can guess that one of those guys is definitely Syaoran.

And yes, this _will_ be Syaoran x Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Stolen

Summary: It was 1987, and she was 15. He was 19 and he not only stole her youth, but also her purity. She didn't even know his name. Now its 10 years later, and she's having an affair with a married man. RR AU.

Watch out for violence, swearing and some adult scenes

Disclaimer (I FUCKING FORGOT IT WHAT THE HELL): I do not own Card captor Sakura or Clamp, sadly.

Chapter 5

Hong Kong, 1987

_Being naive and vulnerable wasn't always my forte, I used to be so carefree and I lived my life for __**me**__, but as soon as that fateful night happened – something inside of me snapped and I lost everything that I had ever believed in._

"_Hope is the essence to living" – someone had told me that as a child and I guess it stuck, but what if you loose your hope? Does that mean you loose your life? _

_My father thought sending me to a mental institute would "cure" the __**problem**__ – as in me, __**I was the problem**__. And of course, like every child would at that age – I bucked it. I had just lost my mother and the thought of spending my days being observed by people in white lab coats with wires hooked up to my head day in, day out … day in, and day out absolutely __**terrified**__ me._

_Instead, I spent my time holding onto my mothers' memories, distancing myself from my little friends who I tried so hard to impress, I always wanted to be the pretty girl who had a dozen friends and had those impressive themed birthdays that everyone talked about weeks later._

_But… looking back on my life __**now**__, I realized I was stupid. I didn't care about the fact that I was broken, I was something that couldn't ever be fucking fixed and to this day – as I sit here and reflect on my life… I'm still fucking broken…_

_And it would be great… great to feel alive again._

_Please, __**fix me**__. _

**xxx**

It never occurred to Tomoyo that Sakura had a run in with those assholes.

Even with the evident look on her face that displayed one being hit in the face by headlights – a vulnerable deer caught in headlights with no one to save her.

Tomoyo stood up and opened the door quickly, calling for Eriol who appeared a few minutes after, shutting the door behind him with a loud _click_.

He nodded at Li who was focused on Sakura, whom was sitting on the floor staring at the wall once again. She seemed lost in her own thoughts; her dark auburn hair still wet covering half her face, the dark shine getting captured in the lights.

"Li!" Tomoyo squawked out as she headed over to him, engulfing in a big warm… wet hug? He smirked down at her and responded with a hey, before pulling down his hood revealing a sexy mess of dark brown hair that glistened under the lights.

"Sakura? ….Sakura? …SAKURA!" Tomoyo said as she snapped a finger in front of her face, the young girl stirred quickly and glanced up at her – her emerald eyes dull and dark.

"Hoe?"

"This is Li – Li … this is my cousin, Sakura" She introduced the two and Li stood towering over the young, vulnerable girl who smiled shakily.

"We meet again" One of Li's friends said as he crouched down in front of Sakura and traced a line down her jaw, Tomoyo stared – wide eyed and jaw open.

"_What the hell Mokito_" She snapped and Sakura smiled before getting up and turning to Tomoyo.

"Can we please leave? I've had enough, really" Sakura said as she glanced to the door where Ben was currently hiding out, back to Eriol then to Tomoyo and then to her newly acquainted…_friends?_

_They sure didn't feel like friends at the time, they were enemies and I knew it from the start yet, I was captivated by his amber orbs and the oak smell mixed with cigarettes. He reeked of dangerously sexy and it drew me in, without me even knowing it at the time_.

Li stared hard at her; he was trying to figure her out. He wanted to find a way to get to know the young girl, her emerald eyes burned a hole into his soul and it made him feel … naked? Not like it was out of the ordinary to be naked in front of a woman but with her, it was different and he didn't even know her for Christ sake!

Tomoyo nodded before leaning up and kissing Eriol, a long and passionate kiss that left everyone else in the room feeling awkward, the sexual tension between the _"couple_" was disgusting and strong, very… very strong.

"I'll see you later Li, Mokito" Tomoyo nodded as she grabbed her cousins' hand and pulled her down the stairs. The whole time, Sakura locked eyes with Li, amber meeting emerald for the first time.

And that was the first time, Sakura had ever felt compelled to get to know him, she knew for the rest of the night that he would be on her mind and she never realized he would be thinking the exact same thing.

_But with totally different motives._

---

By the end of the next week, Sakura had totally started feeling comfortable at school. People were starting to become friendlier every day, after getting to know the quiet shy girl – who actually had a sense of humor, _surprisingly_.

Tomoyo never said anything else about Li, she was too excited about her and Eriol hooking back up, she raved on about the sex that was _ahh-_m_aaa_z_iii_ng, and how they were stronger than ever. (This caused numerous eye rolls from Sakura). She even threw in there that she believed that they could conquer anything if they were hit with it.

_It really made me want to believe in hope again, it really made me want to believe in love again – but I lost all hope in humanity years ago and I never knew how to gain it back, I grew up in a dim, grubby world. I never knew life… I never knew love. I never knew shit. _

_I was a fucked up kid trying to fit in with perfect kids living perfect lives. I tried so hard to conceal all my dark secrets and problems, but eventually they started spilling over._

_They were going to be the death of me, I knew it and yet, I found myself jumping before looking. It was my last song and dance before everything turned to hell, and look … look where it lead me now? _

_**Hell**__. _

Sakura had gotten a job at a grocery store, a cashier. She didn't want her fathers money, she told her father it was a good idea for her to meet kids her own age – he never knew about the party scene that Tomoyo wanted to drag her into, but with much complaining on Sakura's part – she always managed to wriggle her way out of it.

She always managed to escape it by just an inch…

On a harsh, cold day Sakura was unexpectedly called into work by her frantic manager. Apparently three staff members had called in sick and they were horribly understaffed, and Sakura – who was out shopping at the time with Tomoyo, had felt her conscious kick in and solemnly told Tomoyo that she had to go into work.

Tomoyo, not the working type didn't understand and was mad for a few days, simply because Sakura was willing to throw her off for work, it didn't make sense because she was handed everything…

..But Sakura wanted to work for her money; it had given her a chance to make new friends her age – and not all these older boys who just wanted into her pants.

_Ahem_, Li. She couldn't stop thinking about him, it was ridiculous. They never even _talked_; she just couldn't get his eyes out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes, she was reminded by those cold, harsh amber eyes that made her want to give her all to him, without even taking a second thought.

He made her want to jump before looking but, she hadn't seen him since the night of the party and she hadn't heard anything about him through Tomoyo so it was pretty much a lost cause.

By the time Sakura headed for work, she was already a half an hour late since her manager asked her to be there for five, but Sakura didn't care. She had won employee of the month and it made her feel … special, _normal_.

When she got to work, line ups were headed out the door and Sakura felt like throwing up, the massive amounts of people on a Sunday afternoon made Sakura sick – she was never good with people. But she sucked it up, got a till and opened a line up, rushing people through as fast as she could, the claustrophic feeling clouding her vision, thoughts and tasks as she had to really concentrate on sliding items across a scanner and taking money – a really fucking _hard_ job… Not.

And by the time she knew it, the store was empty and her coworkers gave her a thumbs up, many people had grown to like her there. She was still so sweet, innocent and loveable – her personality just locked you in like a drug that kept you coming back for more, without realizing the self destruction that was headed your way.

It was kind of sickening to Sakura, she wasn't ever used to this kind of attention – it was weird for her. People greeting her everyday, always trying to talk to her – they were addicted to her personality and she was such an idiot that she didn't know why the hell people were even attracted to her in the first place.

Sakura was talking to a co-worker, Naoko who was smiling and telling her about a dream but a line up of people made their way to Sakura's till and Naoko quickly dismissed herself, as she watched Sakura interact with people – her bubbly attitude rubbing off on those people, smiles greeting their faces before they even left the store, no matter how bad their mood was when they came in, they always left with a smile on their face.

Sakura had a gift with people, she knew how to make them smile – it was crazy, she could do it without even noticing it.

"Excuse me, is Sakura here?" A deep voice interrupted Naoko's analyzing of Sakura and she turned to meet the dark, cold amber eyes of a tall, lean absolutely _sexy _man, it had Naoko drooling and at a loss for words so she just nodded her head across the isle and he muttered a thanks before heading to her line up, a tall dark blue haired man followed him, not before winking at Naoko who almost died on the spot.

These men …. They knew Sakura? What the fuuuuck?

Sakura rang through her last order before looking up, she was tired, irritated and it was boiling hot in the grocery store.

"Eriol" she said surprised to see her cousins boyfriend standing in front of her, a charming smile placed on his lips.

"Sakura, what pleasure do we have today?" He asked, his charm shining through. No wonder Tomoyo learned to fall in love with him, he was simply amazing.

_Can look, but no touching_ – Sakura chanted over and over in her head as she began to ring in his items, totally not seeing Li behind him until he handed her a loaf of bread.

"Oh-OH!" Sakura said as she realized who he was, after a few weeks of constantly thinking about him, his everlasting memory in her head was slowly, _painfully slowly_ dying down and although she wanted nothing more than to get to know him, she knew deep deep down he was only bad news.

_Bad news that was going to break me, tear the shit out of me and leave me broken, lifeless and even more hopeless_.

She didn't know what to say to him, so she continued to ring their items through. She felt lame working at a grocery store, she felt lame knowing nothing about him but being totally infatuated with him. She had a hard time not staring at the man before her who totally occupied her thoughts even after a quick meeting at a party.

He didn't even bother to smile, he just stared at her with cold lifeless eyes – like he was undressing her with his eyes and planning an attack that would kill her. Leave her broken, once again.

Too bad she didn't know that before it was too late, _too late_.

"Say Sakura, Tomoyo's coming to my house tonight for dinner – would you like to come? She couldn't get a hold of you so she asked me to come and find you, to ask you personally." Eriol said, smiling slightly as he observed the young girl. She stood there stunned, that someone was actually inviting her out!

He watched as she lifted her gaze to Li, who was indeed still staring at her with the same eyes and looked down, a small blush covering her face.

"She's so fucking naive" Li mumbled out, loud enough for Eriol to hear and he nodded slowly, waiting for a response.

"Sure, I'm off in twenty minutes, maybe you … you guys could wait and I could catch a ride with you?"

Her social skills sucked, he wasn't going to lie and not say it wasn't true – they did. She had no confidence and he could tell that she believed in fairy tales and the concept of _true love_ by the forlorn look in her eyes.

But for once in his life, he was wrong – so, so wrong.

Eriol nodded as he handed over some money to pay for the groceries and walked off, not before yelling "We'll be outside. Li's going to get grouchy if he doesn't have his nic-fix"

Sakura cracked a small smile as she grabbed her till and headed towards the office to cash out.

---

"I thought she said twenty minutes" Li grumbled, as he glanced at his watch. He was on his third smoke since they got outside; Eriol was leaning against the wall coolly as he stared over at Li.

"Syaoran – Syaoran, stay cool man. She'll be out soon; at least she accepted the fucking invitation okay? I see the way you look at her; it's like your planning something in your sick, twisted mind – so spill"

But before Li – Syaoran had the chance to explain, Sakura came walking around the corner, her hair let down, cascading down to her shoulders – curling slightly. She wore a pair of ripped, skinny jeans and a pink wife beater, her chest fitting perfectly in the top. It made Syaoran want to rip her clothes off and take her purity, her _soul_.

"Hi" she greeted shyly, and Eriol scoffed before starting towards the car. "Li, you drive" He called out as they approached the car and he climbed in the backseat.

It was almost like he was for whatever Syaoran had planned; too bad he never realized it would get to the point of self destruction.

Sakura climbed awkwardly in the front seat, afraid to get too close to Li. He hadn't said much to her, but the gazing was enough to scare her away, it made her not want to get too close to him. He seemed dangerous, yet dangerously sexy.

"I really hope Li's smoking doesn't bother you Sakura, I've tried telling him over and over to quit but he just doesn't want to give it up" Eriol chirped up as Sakura sat in the front seat, afraid to relax.

Syaoran stepped on the gas pedal that sent Eriol flying into the backseat, "Better put on your seatbelt Eriol" he said with narrowed eyes, his voice hard.

Eriol just chuckled, putting his hand on Sakura's seat and pulling himself closer, "Say Li, don't be angry, you'll scare the pretty girl away"

Syaoran snorted as he pulled out a cigarette and put it to his lips, Sakura couldn't help to stare. She's never had one of those before, the smell made her want to throw up but when he smoked … _holy shit, god help me._

"So you're fifteen right?" Eriol said and Sakura just nodded as she stared out the window, she was a shy girl who appeared to have her head on straight.

"Ohhh, well I'm 19 and so is Li here. He's single too" Eriol said with a wink causing Sakura to blush profoundly before looking back out the window, a neighborhood packed with expensive houses coming into view.

"Are you still a virgin Sakura?" The question was outrageous; she stared back at Eriol with wide eyes. Choosing not to say anything, Eriol and Syaoran both got the hint and decided not to push the question any further.

---

Both of the girls were in the living room, by the time they had reached Eriol's house – Tomoyo had already got there and made Sakura call her father and tell him she was staying at her house, which was true. And that they'd be at school bright and early tomorrow.

Luckily for him, he bought the lie. _It was the first lie I had ever told my father, I felt so bad after I got off the phone with him, but I didn't want to make myself look like a pussy – I wanted to be strong and mature for Li, but unfortunately, my child-like attitude shone through more than I had hoped for in the beginning._

"You know Eriol, I don't want her knowing my name" Syaoran said in the kitchen, before admitting his reasoning's he glanced around to make sure the giggling girls wouldn't be bounding through the door any time soon.

"I know, hence why I haven't been calling you Syaoran. Tomoyo doesn't even know your name and she's my _girlfriend_ for crying out loud man! You're killing me here"

Syaoran scratched the back of his neck as he grabbed the six pack of alcohol and his cigarettes off the counter. He smoked in the house, Eriol's parents were in Italy for a week plus, they didn't give two shits which was definitely an added bonus.

"Yeah well, Eriol – I just don't want women knowing my real name. There are _tons_ of Li's in China, even in Asia. I don't tell them about my past, about my inheritance or my mother. They don't need to know that in two years, I'm going to inherit a _fuck ton_ of money because you know what?"

Eriol sighed, already knowing the answer. While leaning against the counter, clad in a blue polo and khaki's, he finished for Syaoran. "Because if they know you have money, they'll come running to you in a few years claiming they have a brown haired brat and expect money"

"Exactly" Syaoran smirked, "I'd rather just take my stress out on women and be done with them. _No strings attached_."

Eriol glanced to the door, "So why Sakura? What's Sakura to you?"

Syaoran smiled, "She's innocent and it makes my blood boil. She's fifteen living in 1987 for Christ sake, it's not 1950 where sex before marriage was frowned upon. I just want to introduce her to the world… and gain some pussy in the whole mess of things"

Eriol smiled; maybe Syaoran had a smallll soft spot for Sakura but just wasn't admitting it? Maybe he wanted to be with Sakura but his past relationships screamed _hell no_. Syaoran Li was a bad boy who used women for a stress reliever; he didn't give two shits about them and love? That was a joke to the 19 year old bad ass.

Syaoran smirked before returning into the living room, Sakura was sitting on the couch, her feet against the wall leaning upside down on the couch. She was eating a coconut, drinking the sweet milk coming out of it. Her shoulder length hair was in a mess on the carpet and she didn't notice the two guys walking her way.

"Here babe, can you take some?" Eriol said as he handed her some chips, and some beers. Sakura opened an eye and slowly turned right side up, glancing at the alcohol in Tomoyo's hand.

"Would you like one?" Tomoyo asked, as she held a beer out to Sakura who wrinkled her nose up in distaste. "Are you nuts?"

Tomoyo laughed and Syaoran eyed her up and down, his need to destroy her was growing stronger. He just wanted to get her drunk and take her virginity, she needed to be tainted. It was ridiculous for a fifteen year old girl to be as naïve as her. It made him want to puke.

The night went surprisingly well; Sakura found herself laughing along with Tomoyo and Eriol who were playing a board game. Sakura was obviously on Tomoyo's side and would occasionally help her to kick Eriol's ass.

Syaoran was on his fourth beer, in under an hour. He kept observing the way Sakura moved, her laugh – the way she chewed on her nail when she caught him looking at her. The way her body responded to certain things. He imagined her naked and it almost gave him a hard on; the thoughts racing through his mind were indestructible. It made him want to lean over and just kiss the shit out of her.

But he decided it would be cool to play with her, he knew she thought he was hot – no doubt on that. He wasn't used to her not throwing herself at him; he assumed that she would be kissing his feet just like every other female and it through him off balance. Not going to lie, the need to fill his desire for her was strong.

Sensing that Syaoran wanted to be alone with Sakura, Eriol smiled inwardly and nodded to Tomoyo. Leaning over to her, he started kissing her ear, stuffing some words in there as well. Sakura observed and looked away, awkwardly. She still hasn't had her first kiss, it was…lonely at times. She wouldn't lie, and she knew that there was no way in hell that Syaoran would ever be interested in her.

Other than that, how would she introduce him to her father? 'Hey dad, this is my boyfriend, he's four years older than me and his risk of getting cancer has increased by a lot!' – _Yeah, cuz that'd go over reallll fucking well._

_Not like it did, even when the time came. He almost shit his pants._

Tomoyo giggled and sat up, placing her beer down on the table. "I'll be right back Sakura – get to know Li, he's nice" She added with a wink before walking off towards the patio doors. Sakura assumed there was a pool out there, judging by the short skirt Tomoyo was wearing, it allowed easy access for Eriol.

If you get the drift.

The air was thick as Syaoran lit up again, leaning back and flipping lazily through the channels. Sakura could tell he was showing off as his hand kept flickering to his stomach, rubbing it softly. He even caught her looking once, smirking he sat up.

"You like that?"

His choice of words were bold, Sakura was almost taken back. Her awkward social skills were kicking in and she found herself stuttering at everything she said.

"U-uh, I was… I did-didn't mean to look, so-sorry"

He chuckled, his eyes darkening. He stared at her, "You sure you don't want a puff?" He asked, pointing to the cigarette in his left hand.

Sakura stared, she wasn't technically allowed to smoke, her father would shoot her if he ever found out – but it was crazy if she said no.

"N…No, I'd better not" She said as she leaned back. "I don't drink or smoke, it's bad"

Syaoran smirked, "So is your attitude. How are you going to live your life if you never try it?"

The young girl just shrugged, nonchalant about his attitude. "I don't need those things to be happy in life, I have my friends!" A wide grin lit up the features on her face and he almost wanted to puke.

Or laugh.

Which one was ever easier for him to do.

"Sa-_ku­-_ra, you should really try it. I promise I won't tell Tomoyo if you don't want. It won't bite, but I might" he added with a wink and Sakura found herself sinking quickly. She didn't know how to get out of it, so rather than risking being made fun, she reached forward timidly and grabbed the cigarette from his hand, their fingers touching momentarily.

She pulled back, as if she'd been burned by his hand, or the cigarette – but Syaoran knew very well that she's never experienced this kind of closeness between a man and a woman and he was going to introduce her to hell.

_Really Soon if everything goes to plan_.

Sakura took a deep breath and put her soft lips around the filter of the cigarette, she felt wrong for doing this. Everything in her being had told her to say no, but his charm and sexy looks had impacted her to act on impulse. Another one of her less proud moments: Jumping before looking.

She never thought she'd like the taste, the smoke filtering its way through her body – the way she felt after. The smell that was now hers, it reminded her of Syaoran – the light sent of Oakwood on her skin made her want to just jump him.

Where were these thoughts coming from even? It's a disgrace to even think about, what the hell.

---

So Syaoran got her to take a puff of the cigarette, she succumbed to his will just by the way he used his words. What else can he get her to do?

The story is starting to pick up now, I'm guessing it will be… maybe 20 chapters? We'll seee ! Part one of the story is almost complete. Only a few chapters until _10 years later…_

Then the mysterious man will be revealed, any guesses on who the married man is? Syaoran maybe? Maybe Eriol? Who knows.

Technically Eriol could steal her purity, she's a very naïve, dumb girl at age fifteen.

: )

Reviews would be lovely, I'm not getting as many and it makes me depressed ):


	6. Chapter 6

Stolen

Summary: It was 1987, and she was 15. He was 19 and he not only stole her youth, but also her purity. She didn't even know his name. Now its 10 years later, and she's having an affair with a married man. RR AU.

Watch out for violence, swearing and some adult scenes

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or Clamp, sadly.

Chapter 6:

Hong Kong, 1987

_If I sat here much longer, I think my brain would explode from being such a dumbass. Looking back on your life, sure does fucking hurt your brain._

_And as I wait for my next client, all I could think about was what a fucking dumb ass kid I was. I didn't know how to say no, obviously._

_That came with a problem: I never grew a backbone until he broke me, and now I don't even know if I can be fixed._

_I haven't seen my family in years and I'm stuck wondering – if I would have said no, would I be doing something that I wanted to do? _

_Except for this?_

_Because it was obvious, he never loved me and all the lies he fed me were just bullshit excuses to get into my pants or to torture me with his good looks, bad ass attitude and mesmerizing words._

_**I really wish I had a backbone then, but … I wanted to fit in. I wanted to be 'woman' enough for the likes of him.**_

"Heh, heh. I actually like the taste of that, not going to lie…" She admitted quietly as he took a swig of the beer. She couldn't help but glance behind him, at the large glass double doors in search of Tomoyo, she wanted to be away from him but at the same time, be _near _him.

It was odd.

Sakura was extremely confused as to what she wanted, a part of her wanted to rebel but a part of her wanted to stay _daddy's perfect little girl_, who kept her virginity till she got married to keep it "special" on the wedding night and hope like hell that she wouldn't suck so bad that her husband at the time would up and leave her.

"Looking for Tomoyo?" Syaoran mused as he watched her emerald eyes cloud over with distraught, he could tell she was uncomfortable and he liked that.

He fed off that, perhaps if she shown no interest in him, or just didn't give a fuck about being what he wanted, he wouldn't have to corrupt the poor girl, but the fact that she had **no fucking backbone** only allowed this game so much easier for him.

It was just so easy to manipulate her, it sickened him and he was still so unsure of why he felt this strong about destroying her. Of course, he had told Eriol that he thought she was pretty and he'd try to get close to her only to ask her out, but of course – he had ulterior motives that he wasn't going to tell anyone until it was ultimately, _too late_.

It was like a wolf chasing a rabbit: of course, he was the wolf and she was the dumb cute bunny rabbit that made every little child go 'kawaii mommy, _kawaii_!'

"Mmmm…" Sakura could only respond as she wrapped her sweater tighter around her arms, it was chilly in the living room and with the constant stares from Syaoran – it gave her Goosebumps that never seemed to go away now.

"Are you scared to be alone with me?" He asked, as he got up and slid onto the couch, _right beside her_. There wasn't an inch of breathing room and she couldn't move left or right, the only option she had was to get up – but she felt a pull to him.

Like they could be something great together, it was weird.

"N-No…" She stuttered and mentally slapped herself, of course she just had to give it away that she felt awkward because of the closeness.

"I won't bite Sakura. Hard" He said as he brought his lips to her ears and whispered huskily into her ears. He smirked when she involuntarily shuddered at his warm breath on her ears.

She brought her hand up to her ear and rubbed it softly, as if she was trying to rub him off of her because it made her uncomfortable.

"So tell me about yourself" he said as he plastered on a 'please, I'm begging' look as if he was really fucking interested in getting to know her. He handed her a cigarette and she gingerly took it, afraid to be called a pussy for not smoking.

_Not going to lie, if anyone ever hears this story – I know I was fucking sad okay? No need to point it out. I didn't know what the hell I was doing; I was a dumb fucking fifteen year old._

_Don't keep reminding me, because unlike __**you**__, I have to live with this day in and day out. _

… _And the consequences it brought._

She reached for his lighter, and just as she grabbed it – he dropped it, falling into his lap. He looked at her innocently and reached for his beer, he was slowly coaxing her.

"If you want it, grab it. I'm not giving it to you – that's kinda queer" he said, a lie rolling smoothly off the tongue of his lips. Of course, grabbing at your lap wasn't necessarily gay… but he knew that with one touch to his ahem-_down there_- he'd be lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas day, fireworks as well. The whole works.

He knew it because he could feel his pants tightening every time he stared at her, her goodies more like it.

Except, he did it in such a way that she never noticed.

"U-uh" He could see the soft hue that was appearing on her cheeks and he had to admit, the girl was adorable but not date-able material. Never. He wouldn't be caught dating such… such a child.

He goes for the mature women who know what they're doing and how to please a man, after all – dicks need pleasing, the ol' hand trick gets rather… tiring after a while.

She gingerly brought her hand down to his lap and slowly grabbed the lighter that was so conveiniently sitting right above his package.

"Ah, sorry" she said, as she grazed the dark jean material he was wearing. It made her feel… awkward to be touching a man… down there, I mean – he was clothed but at the same time, what if…

She didn't even know where she was going with this, it was just wrong for her.

She lit her cigarette and glanced at the doors, Syaoran chuckled and she felt her heart leap.

"They're fucking in the pool, they'll be awhile. Chances are, I'll end up driving you home" he said, as if it was a chore and it made her feel like shit.

"Anyways, Sakura – you're from Japan right?"

Sakura nodded as she took a big puff in and started choking on the smoke.

"Can't handle it?" he asked, as he looked at her over his beer can. He was feeling frisky, and horny. He wanted to take her upstairs and fuck the shit out of her but he'd probably end up dead or some shit, he had to think up the perfect plan.

---

"Do you think they're talking?" Tomoyo asked, as she sat in Eriol's warm arms. The pool was a wonderful place to have sex; Tomoyo definitely recommends that to anyone who's…lacking places to have some extra fun.

"He probably coaxed her into have a smoke, or a beer or something. Poor girl"

Tomoyo smiled, she felt bad in a way but she trusted Li – he was a good friend of her boyfriends…what's the worst he could do?

"Probably, anyways… babe, are you up for round two?" she asked as she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips passionately.

"Oooh yeaahh." He said as he smirked before kissing down her collarbone. He loved her so much and he hoped that Syaoran could learn to love Sakura…

A man could dream, couldn't he?

---

They ended up talking for a few hours; she managed to lighten up a bit and pulled her sweater off – showing her lacy black bra off to him, a quick glance. It made him want her even more, he was preying her like she was a bunny.

A cute innocent bunny and he was going to strike any time now, he was just waiting for the perfect time.

He even got her to have a few beers; she was on her second one and an extreme lightweight. He couldn't stand the stupid giggly noises she made every time she caught him staring at her.

How old is she, seriously? Twelve or fifteen?

Tomoyo and Eriol had came in, and Eriol smiled at the two before they retreated upstairs, leaving Sakura downstairs with Syaoran who actually seemed interested in what she had to say. She assumed he was taking her home or that she would be staying the night, a small part of her wanted to stay the night. But like she'd ever admit that, only because she had no idea when she'd see him next and that made her anxious and nervous at the same time.

"So is your first name actually Li?" Sakura asked as she took a swig of the beer he had given her, she could feel it slide smoothly down her throat and into the pit of her stomach. She wasn't even hungry, it was weird.

Syaoran glanced around; he didn't expect her to ask this. "Well… my first name doesn't matter, I'm just Li." He said, with a small smile hoping she'd buy it.

"Ahh" She responded as she sat beside him, staring at the TV that was rambling a bunch of crap, some late night cartoon that made no sense.

There was a silence and Syaoran felt his lids drooping, he kept nodding off – forgetting that Sakura was there until he felt a burning sensation near the crotch of his pants.

Looking down, he noticed that there was a cigarette lying on his inner thigh, slowly burning through his pants. Sighing, he grabbed it and put it out before glancing over at Sakura who had her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her breathing even.

He smiled smally before glancing back at the TV, he didn't have the energy to push her away, he was falling asleep quickly and every time he'd think about standing up and laying her down, he'd slowly nod off and forget.

---

By the time sunshine rolled through the tightly closed windows, Tomoyo and Eriol were up and getting dressed.

"Do you think he took her home?" Tomoyo asked as she slipped on a silk robe, hiding her naked body from her boyfriends' eyes. He pouted slightly.

"I wanted you to stay naked baby" He said sadly as he slipped a pair of boxers on, and then followed by a t-shirt.

She just smiled before opening the door and heading down the stairs, to be greeted by a view that made her wish she had brought her video camera.

Syaoran was spread out on the couch, Sakura lying in his lap, her hand cascading over his stomach. They both looked really peaceful and Syaoran actually looked really cute while sleeping – sometimes Tomoyo found herself wishing that he looked that innocent and cute while he was actually awake.

Eriol followed behind her and started laughing, earning a sharp glare from Tomoyo and a slap on the arm, causing an "owww" from Eriol to surface.

"Shut the hell up" Tomoyo whispered sharply as she headed into the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee.

Eriol followed behind her, casually grabbing her succulent ass. There were a few giggles emitting from Tomoyo before a mad make out session occurred, in the kitchen.

---

Back in the living room, Syaoran found himself slowly starting to stir and a weight on his lower abdomen area. Opening his eyes groggily, he glanced around the messy living room and then looked down, a sleeping Sakura lying over him.

She was quite the cuddler during the night, he woke up multiple times to her pulling him closer, perhaps it was just the warmth, and he wasn't sure.

Groaning, he pushed her off slowly and headed upstairs for a cold, cold shower. One of the things he hated most about being a guy was morning wood, and he'd be damned if she woke up to his erection _right in her face_ because she'd probably scream instead of sucking him off.

Stupid bitch.

Unfortunately, a voice in the back of his head kept telling him over and over that he learned a lot about her last night, and that she was actually a pretty decent girl. Once again, not date-able material but she was still nice, and judging by the vague things she said, he could tell … she had been through a lot and that was a bit of a shame.

But he wasn't going to let his stupid emotions throw him off course. He had plans today. And he couldn't wait.

By the time Syaoran went back downstairs, Sakura was sitting on the couch – a plate of pancakes in her lap and her eyes drooping slightly.

"You didn't even have that much to drink and you have a hangover?" He asked as he glanced at her face. She just nodded before standing up and heading to the bathroom, probably to throw up her stomach contents.

Eriol glanced at Syaoran who just shrugged as he stood his hands deep in his denim jeans pockets.

"What are your plans today bud?" he asked Syaoran who smiled, "I'm going to take her home so she can actually sleep in a bed"

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo who smiled coyly, "Did you have a fun night with her?"

Syaoran scoffed, "Could your cousin be any more naïve? She had cigarettes all night, drank all night and even grabbed a lighter from my lap. Now I'm going to coax her into grabbing my dick next time" He added a wink and Tomoyo glared, hard.

"Just kidding Tomoyo, I wouldn't do that. She's uh… sweet" He said, as he glanced at her appearing in the doorway.

"C'mon Sakura, I'll take you home so you can go to bed. You don't look so well" He said, happily. And smiley.

This made Tomoyo smile, as she glanced at him. Maybe, he had a small spot inside his cold exterior for her cousin? But then again, it's awfully quick…

Something had to give soon, she'd just have to ride it out and see. She knew that since Spring Break was coming up in less than a week, Eriol had invited her and Sakura to his cabin for the week, during sex too.

Awkward timing maybe?

Sakura nodded as she grabbed her sweater, and slid it on before grabbing her bag and shooting an apologetic glance at her cousin.

"I'll call you later Sakura" Tomoyo said sweetly, as she shoved a pancake in her mouth.

Watching the two leave out the front door, she turned to her boyfriend. "Why is he acting all … lovey towards her? You know his past record with girls, is he trying to get with my cousin!?"

Eriol stared at Syaoran, wondering what his motives were as well. "I don't think he'd do that, he knows she's like family to me, well not really but you're my girlfriend which obviously makes her my friend – Oh, you get it!" He said, giving up at his poor explanation.

Tomoyo nodded as she watched him hand Sakura a helmet to his motorbike parked in the driveway through the window.

'_I sure hope so Eriol…_'

---

"Here, put this on" He said as he handed her a black sleek helmet which she put over her hair. She was afraid of motorbikes but she wasn't going to give that away.

Too bad he could sense her fear and he smirked, before swinging a leg around and getting on the bike, it sinking slowly a few inches to the ground. He twisted his body to look at her, before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer, right in front of him.

He stared at her through the helmet, of course he couldn't see her face but he assumed she was listening.

"Okay, I want you to sit behind me, wrap your arms around my waist and lean into me, most importantly though – don't let go. Understand?"

Sakura nodded before climbing onto the motorbike, while Syaoran readjusted his pants, he hated riding the motorcycle only because sometimes he sat on his nuts and it hurt like a bitch.

Glancing behind him, he started the motorbike – revving it up loudly. He had gotten her address before they got on the bike, so he was good.

Pulling out of Eriol's house, he felt her quickly put her arms around him and he smirked. Perfect opportunity for him to get closer to him, and now… he could make his move.

When they pulled up to her house, her lights were off and there was no car in the driveway meaning her father and brother had left for school. Sakura sat back as she pulled the helmet off her head and sighed, "Thanks for the ride, Li"

With his help, she got off the motorbike and headed up the path, a lazy smile grazing her lips. She didn't realize he was right behind her.

"Sakura, you kinda forgot your bag on the back of my bike…" He said, as he caught up with her and handed it to her.

She looked surprised, "Oh… that's right heh, I totally forgot"

He just smirked before staring into her pretty emerald eyes – that was the only thing he ever agreed she was pretty on, her emerald eyes haunted him and at the time, he really truly believed that it was because he was infatuated with destroying her nativity. But he couldn't be sure.

He leaned down, brushing his fingers along her cheek, pushing her hair down. He could tell she wasn't breathing, by the way her eyes slowly widened.

"Breathe Sakura; I don't need you dying on me"

Sakura involuntarily let out the breath she was unaware she was holding in as she stared up into his dark amber eyes. She would admit to herself only, that she had a small crush on Li, he was so dangerous and sure – she'd only known him for maybe three weeks but it doesn't matter, she felt this pull to him that scared her.

Of course, she'd never tell him.

He softly placed his lips over top of hers and began working his magic, deepening the kiss. Of course, she was definitely rigid and stiff and he smirked in the kiss, putting his hands on her shoulders. Eventually, he could feel her lightening up and returning the kiss, she kinda sucked but he wouldn't ever admit it, to her face at least.

But that didn't mean he couldn't talk about her back with other women, just to piss them off while he was getting his sexual release.

Which reminded him, he needed to go home and beat off because he never got sex this weekend which he counted on but he wasn't pushing it _that far_.

"W-When will… will I see you ag-again?" She stumbled out, her words coming out in a dreamy sigh.

"I guess that's the beauty of it all. You never know, now that I know where you live… I might just show up one night to surprise you" He said with a wink before turning around and heading back to his motorcycle leaving the poor girl standing in the middle of her front lawn, holding her hand over her heart as if she was trying to calm her heart down.

Of course, Sakura had wild thoughts of Syaoran Li all day as she sat frustrated in her bed, she didn't really know him yet he kissed her and she couldn't get his face out of her head the whole damn day.

When would she even see him next?

--

**A/N:** I...I don't even know where to start with this chapter; I think it was just a filler because the next chapter things start happening between her and Syaoran…

And that's when the drama really starts …

So, recap: Tomoyo & Eriol assume he's trying to get close to her, to date her. Syaoran just wants to destroy her, but he's unaware of the _real_ reason behind it, which he will reveal in later chapters.

And Sakura has now developed a bit of a crush on Mr. Hottie… Oh greaaat.

**Next Chapter:** Ben comes back into the picture, and meets Syaoran, what's going to happen there? The break in school comes and they head to Eriol's cabin for three days where Sakura learns to swim properly. Syaoran also brings another girl with him, evoking feelings in Sakura she never knew she had.

---

Also guys, I've written a first chapter to a new story, I'm going to give you guys a snippet and you can tell me if I should post it or not. =)

_Summary: It was her first case as a young therapist. It was his first time into rehab and it was her job to fix him, not to fall for him. SS AU _

"_I told you, he needs help… Another appearance in Hong Kong's top magazine and newspapers. This is going to not only kill his reputation but … it's going to damage the family name. I need your help – he's refused to talk to me anymore… and …"_

---

""_**EXECUTIVE CEO OF LI CORPORATIONS, SYAORAN LI WAS SEEN AT VIVID LAST NIGHT, 12 AM GOING HOME WITH MELINKA CORTICA – A EUROPEAN MODEL; AND ALSO … VERY TRASHED. TSK TSK MR. LI"**_

_**- **__THE BET IS: HOW LONG WILL HE STAY WITH HER BEFORE SHE GETS __**OLD**__ AND HE FINDS HIMSELF __**BORED**__, HIS PAST RELATIONSHIP COUNT NEARING 150 WOMEN IN A YEAR. _

_--- HAS THAT MAN EVER BEEN TESTED FOR STD'S? SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR, HE'S LOOOVESICK OR SEXSICK – WHICH EVER WAY YOU WANT TO LOOK AT IT. BET MOMMY'S NOT VERY HAPPY. OBVIOUSLY, SHE CAN'T CONTROL HER WILD SON."_

---

"_Well, Hong Kong has bigger house – we have a lot of influential people living here also known as – Syaoran Li and his bestie, Eriol. They were in the papers again, oh! You definitely have to see this sex bomb, hold on"_

_Before Sakura couldn't even blink, Tomoyo had turned on her heel and was running into the living room, down, down the long hallway that curved into the spacious living room and kitchen, and then began running back._

"_Here, look!" Tomoyo said as she thrusted the newspaper into her hands and watched her reaction as she read over the article about his newest scandal._

"_That's disgusting Tomoyo, he's slept with over 150 women this year, that's uh…only 6 months? That's disgusting, think about how many the man has slept with from say… age 16? Sure – he's attractive-" she was sharply cut off, by the narrowing eyes and sharp tongue of Tomoyo._

"_He's hot hello!" _

"_-…Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted – he's very attractive but holy Christ, the man has some problems obviously. Would you want to date that? Never mind fuck that because, hell I would in a heartbeat but would you want a long term relationship with that? I wouldn't, who knows what he'd be doing behind my back. Like good god" She handed the newspaper back to Tomoyo, the disgust evident in her eyes as Tomoyo stared at her like her parade had been rained on._

Of course, they're not all in the same order – they're just snippets of the first chapter. I should have that up in a day or two; I've become addicted to writing, especially at like 5 am heh…heh.


	7. Chapter 7

Stolen

Summary: It was 1987, and she was 15. He was 19 and he not only stole her youth, but also her purity. She didn't even know his name. Now its 10 years later, and she's having an affair with a married man. RR AU.

Watch out for violence, swearing and some adult scenes

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or Clamp, sadly.

Chapter 7:

_Rise_

Hong Kong, 1987

_He should have believed me, and everything I chose to do…_

_He should have believed me that I would always go back to him …_

_But I chose the wrong 'him'._

_I chose the wrong thing._

_And that, I'm sorry for…_

It was Monday morning, the last day before school break. It was a short break, four days off from school (Tues – Fri) with a two day weekend. It was a teachers' convention, a weird one placed in a weird schedule for timing.

It was also a break used by many students to prepare for the harsh exams coming up, but Sakura had confidence. She didn't need to study – she was naturally smart…

…_And beautiful_. But of course, she never thought of herself that way. _He_ did though.

She was approaching her locker, when an arm draped casually around her shoulder. "Hey cutie"

Sakura glanced up through her thick lashes, surprised. "Ben! I haven't seen you in a few days!"

"I know, you've either been avoiding me or … avoiding me?" He said playfully as he tugged on a wavy strand of her hair.

She giggled in response. "I have not been avoiding you; I've just been really busy with Tomoyo. She has me hangin` with the guys"

The way Sakura had said '_guys' _had Ben suppressing a growl. He knew that since Tomoyo was with Eriol, she'd be introducing Sakura to Syaoran.

Which was a bad, bad idea. He wanted to keep her pure – to keep her Sakura and not to have her loose herself.

To someone who wouldn't ever love her, for her.

He had met Syaoran at that party, when he was drunk, horny and irritated at Sakura and Eriol. He ran into Syaoran casually, spilling his beer all over Syaoran's black hoody after Sakura had left the scene, quite dramatically to say the least.

They talked for a few minutes, Syaoran's temper getting the best of him as he shoved Ben out of the way and headed back up the stairs, running a hand through his sexy thick hair that seemed to draw women's eyes to him.

Ben wouldn't ever forget the first impression, he could see why Sakura was naturally drawn to him – the aura he presented reeked of sexiness, bad boy and confidence. He also had that musky slash cigarette smell to him, one that seemed to turn many women on.

Something Ben couldn't ever understand, he liked to smell like a _man_, not a cheap man-_whore. _But hey, who was he to judge?

"So what are your plans for the long break? Studying?" He asked, sticking his tongue out playfully as she stopped in front of her locker. He leaned against it, facing the main doors – examining her carefully.

She smiled slightly, focusing on pulling out her homework books. It was already lunch time, meaning Tomoyo should be hurrying over to her soon, she hoped. Spending time in Ben's company was awkward as hell, but she didn't let show – she didn't want to make things even worse.

"I'm not too sure. Probably, I have to ace the chemistry test" Sakura said, as she looked up at Ben, smiling.

"Hey, you got contacts. Your eyes are blue now!"

"Yeah, I got them last week – I just… haven't worn them" he said as he scratched his head, the hallway completely empty of students. The classroom doors were shut and kids had emptied the halls, no noise…nothing…

A little odd, maybe?

Sakura noticed it too, "Where is everyone?"

Ben shrugged as she shut her locker door, turning towards the main doors leading out onto the front lawn of the school, his arm proceeded to drape across her shoulders, once again.

Sakura almost sighed out loud but stopped herself, something was totally up.

x-x-x

"You're such a douche bag!" Came an annoying high pitched squeal. Kids were crowding around the two people, a fight perhaps about to break out?

Across from the annoying 'squealer', stood a tall, cool and arrogant looking character. They didn't seem to be phased by the attention that the 'squealer' was bringing to them.

After all, this was indeed why their relationship failed. She was immature, annoying and overall – a dumbass. And he was totally infatuated with someone else at the moment; her eyes haunted him every waking moment.

And when he closed his eyes, her touch haunted him – a replay of that fateful night when her hand creped into his lap, taunting him…

Wanting him?

That or just teasing him, he had to go and take a cold shower after he dropped her off, his testosterone heavily influencing his hormones and the blood rushing to an area that he definitely didn't want…

"Syaoran Li – I hate you! You're worse than Satan!" she screamed once more as she stepped up to the plate – across from him. Across from the guy who had taken her heart for the first time…

He definitely left her broken, but he didn't give a fuck about her at all. The excuse he used on her was lame, 'I don't want to see you anymore, and you're _boring_'

_If this isn't love…_

_Tell me what it is?_

"Brandy – I'm sorry but uh, I wasn't in the relationship to be with you forever. Did you think I was going to get down on one knee and propose after spending two months with you?" He said, snidely as he stared at her. He knew the kids at this stupid school wanted a fight, so perhaps they'd get one?

Of course, Syaoran was known to never hit a woman – only mentally, just not physically. Of course, he'd get physically hit but he'd hit her hard with his words. And thus, winning the fight.

Of course, it hadn't even begun yet. And Brandy was definitely an unexpected _child_.

Her green eyes (that so deeply reminded him of the innocent little angel, Sakura) welled up in tears; she extended her hand to his jaw line before pulling him close, and kissing him one last time…

She knew he'd come crawling back – no woman could match up to her, her beauty, grace, body… _sex_ couldn't top any of Syaoran's other whores.

Ever.

x-x-x

Sakura pushed the doors open, allowing the sunlight into the school. It momentally blinded her, as she shielded her eyes – glancing around the mass crowd for Tomoyo. She definitely needed to ditch Ben; his 'lovey dovey' remarks were making her sick.

Of course, with her dumbass nature – she couldn't tell that he had a _huge_ fucking thing for her – obviously he wanted her at the party and Eriol had to literally hold him back, but Sakura was too emo to notice that.

She was being selfish, once again.

"What the hells going on?" Ben said as they weaved their way through the crowd, there was a tall blonde and black haired girl, dressed to the nines in sexy, slutty clothing that showed off as much as she could without being expelled or asked to go home and 'cover up god's creations' as the principal would say.

Sakura stood behind the fake Asian girl, and watched the scene unfold before her. She glanced over at Eriol and Tomoyo, their hands intertwined as they watched the scene. Tomoyo smiled brightly and Sakura went to cross the circle, to stand by her friend.

But Brandy had taken it the wrong way as Sakura made her way across the circle, heading straight for Tomoyo who was behind Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" She said, after having pulled away from their "special" kiss, when she noticed the pretty brunette headed straight for him – a bright smile on her face.

He glanced up at her, through hooded eyes as he conveyed the scene around him. Oh shit…

It wasn't going to be a fight between him and Brandy…

Oh no…

"_This_ is your new bitch?" Brandy said as she took a jab at Sakura who passed her, totally naïve to the whole thing. She had left Ben on the other side who was just heading out but turned back, when things started to heat up.

Sakura glanced over at the girl, opening her mouth to say something but Syaoran cut in.

"Don't bring her into this; she's not coming for me Brandy."

Sakura was surprised that the principal hadn't been called, but there was no physical fighting yet – it looked like one big …talking.

Which was what it was.

Brandy squealed once more, her green eyes darkening. She pulled Sakura over, who almost lost her balance.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sakura said, after finding her voice. She turned to leave, after shooting a dirty glare to Syaoran and an equally dirty glare to his bimbo bitch friend.

"_My_ boyfriend has left me, for your trailer trash ass" Brandy spat as she hit Sakura across the face, leaving Sakura stunned.

That's when the crowd broke out into a chant, "fight, fight, fight" with a few catcalls in the background and a loud "CATFIGHT" screamed out at the end.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura who was glaring angrily, her fists tightening up as she stood there.

Tomoyo had moved forward slightly, along with Ben. They were both ready to spring into action, but they waited.

Everyone waited quietly as Sakura stood there, shaking slightly.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again, or I will beat the shit out of you" Sakura said, her voice low and her eyes a dark green. They were beautiful; he hadn't ever seen a color like it anywhere.

It didn't compare to Brandy's shitty green color, not one bit.

He wanted to protect her. He wanted to save her. To gain her trust.

So he could break her.

But of course, someone was already beating him at his own game.

_Poor Ben, nice guys always finish last…_

Brandy rolled her eyes, before facing Syaoran once again. After pulling off her ring – with much trouble, she threw it at him and slapped him across the face before pushing through Sakura.

Giving her a hard push of course, knocking her flat on her ass.

The crowd dissipated, definitely disappointed by the lack of a fight. Syaoran had extended his hand out, but Ben had appeared by his side faster than ever, also extending his hand out.

Sakura glared at both of them, easily picking herself up. She glanced at Ben and Syaoran, "I don't need anyone's help thank you. Oh and Syaoran – don't bring me into your fucking problems"

With that, Sakura headed off with Tomoyo and Eriol, linking arms between the two – laughing happily.

He had seen her temper and it wasn't too friendly.

x-x-x

"Do you want to talk about what happened today, Saks?"

Sakura twirled her hair as she laid half off her bed, her feet were on the wall and her head was dangling close to the edge.

She was sucking on coconut chocolate, sucking out the coconut and popping the chocolates into her mouth, savoring the shell.

"No, I don't" she said happily, she had totally dismissed the incident earlier, totally not giving it a second thought.

"You were awfully angry…"

"Tomoyo, I'm fine. I just… I don't really deal with my anger very well, hence why I'm rarely angry. I don't really know how to control it"

There was silence, before she sighed. "Why are you so angry Sakura? What's wrong? You're like my baby sister, talk to me…please" She begged and Sakura could feel herself caving.

"It's just… my mothers death really affected me Tomoyo. I saw things I shouldn't have, I have dreams I shouldn't, I can't trust guys when I should have some sort of faith in them. I want what you and Eriol have, but of course… I can't allow myself to get close. I have this wall that's been built up around me, and I don't know if anyone can really break it down…"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo's tone was sympathetic as she listened to the story of her mothers' death. Sakura hadn't really talked about it with anyone and it had felt good to get off her shoulders.

It was intense there was no doubt about it, Tomoyo had agreed at the end, offering some sort of advise and promising that no matter what time Sakura needed her, she was definitely there.

"Say, what are you doing this week?" Tomoyo said, as she glanced at the clock. It was nearing 10 pm Monday night and she still hadn't told Sakura about her plans.

"Ehh… nothing? Why?"

"Great!" Tomoyo squealed before returning back to her semi-serious tone. "Eriol wants me to come to his cabin for a few days, probably three to four days. And I'd like you to come"

Sakura hummed and haw'd but after much of Tomoyo's begging, she found herself agreeing to spending time with just Tomoyo and Eriol.

Tomoyo hadn't mentioned Syaoran so she assumed he wasn't coming, and that would be good for her.

"I'll be over at 9 am tomorrow, so have your stuff ready. Eriol will be picking me and you up at 11:30"

"…You already said I was coming?"

Tomoyo giggled nervously, "Well… I assumed you'd be coming… so…yeah, I did"

Sakura giggled, before they both said their goodbyes – Sakura heading to pack and Tomoyo turning out the light…

x-x-x

"Wow, Tomoyo… Eriol… this place… it's so beautiful" Sakura said, as she stepped out of the car. The ride was excruciatingly long; they headed to one of China's most beautiful places. There was a private beach attached to the back of the cabin, and the view was amazing. Distant mountains surrounded the cabin; it brought so much peace to her heart.

The drive was nearing 6 hours, and Sakura tried sleeping the whole time, but every time she closed her eyes – she was reminded with angry amber eyes that stared at her.

And mouthing the words, "I hate you", she couldn't fall asleep, the dream was always reoccurring when she hung around with Eriol.

Sakura grabbed her three suitcases, while Tomoyo grabbed her seven suitcases. "Jeez, move out much?"

Tomoyo giggled, "No, fashion show much?" She added with a wink before heading up the small path to the gorgeous mahogany cabin. It appeared to be two stories, and there were a few lights on in the house.

"Eriol, are we expecting company?"

"Shouldn't be, no"

Sakura shrugged before following Tomoyo into the house, who had stopped mid-step in the hallway. She was glancing down on a loose sock and a few steps away, was another sock. It lead down the hallway – pictures of Eriol and his family lining the wall.

There were a few pictures with a younger Syaoran in them, his gappy smile made Sakura smile. He looked so cute, so innocent then… she had wondered what happened to him?

"I think… we have a visitor… or _two_" Tomoyo said, as she glanced back at Sakura.

They both followed the discarded items, a pair of pink lacy panties popping up on the stairs, and a few steps later, and a bright pink bra lying carelessly around the stair railing.

They heard moans coming from a bedroom at the end of the hallway, and by that time Eriol had appeared behind them, holding the discarded clothing – looking very flustered.

"_If_, that's my sister… fucking in _my_ bedroom –" he started, his voice low and irritated.

"Someone's having sex in your bedroom!?" Sakura said her voice extremely high and she was flushed.

The topic of being intimate with someone had scared Sakura, she wasn't open about her 'sex' life – or lack of one, and she avoided talking about it at all costs.

She knew that men were different from women, she knew the basics – but she wouldn't ever go farther than that.

She was saving it for someone special, and she was sure that even for a girl at Tomoyo's age … she was definitely not a virgin…

She wasn't pure.

Eriol growled once more, shaking off the concerned arm of Tomoyo and pushed the door open – seeing a dark red headed girl with bouncy curls, her back was towards them but she was riding him like she was riding a horse. Galloping up and down…

There were candles placed strategically around the room, and a sexy beat flooded the room. Her moans reached the three of their ears and it made Sakura turn away, definitely shy and embarrassed.

Where was her confidence from that one night? She couldn't be herself, because she didn't know who she was…

Then Eriol saw red, he saw a messy head of brown hair – tousled and sweaty.

"SYAORAN LI" He bellowed as he stepped into the room, glanced back at Tomoyo and winked before slamming the door.

Tomoyo giggled softly, as she leaned in – leaning her ear against the door.

Of course, with his loud yelling – there was no need for that and Sakura felt herself clamming up again, the memories flooding her so suddenly.

"AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HAVING SEX IN _MY _BED, WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ROOM DOWNSTAIRS?" Eriol bellowed as the door opened quickly and the pretty redhead rushed out, her face flushed as she avoided both of the girls' curious stares. She had the bedspread covering her body and she almost tripped down the stairs as she rushed to reach Syaoran's room – her safe heaven.

They couldn't hear Syaoran's response, as he was still definitely _into_ it – he was covering himself with the pillow but Sakura could see the imprint through the pillow as his hand tightened around the pillow. He didn't even notice the two curious girls, as they peeked their head around the doorframe staring at the fight.

Eriol spun around wildly, running a hand through his hair messily. He was beyond pissed. He had brought his girlfriend to the cabin, to spend time with her and possibly even bed her but now…

Things would be awkward knowing Syaoran was recently having sex in his bed.

"I fucking hate you Syaoran Li" Eriol said as he glanced back at the door and slammed it, nearly hitting Sakura in the face.

Sakura could hear Syaoran more clearly now, "Look I'm sorry… I didn't know you were bringing Tomoyo and-" things were muffled before she could hear him again, "-and I didn't mean to fuck Bethany in your bed, you know that..."

Eriol sighed, "Look. I don't know what your intentions are with Sakura, but you can't bring other girls around here and fuck them senseless. There were clothes everywhere and judging by the huge boner you have – you're still raring to go"

Tomoyo pushed the door open slightly more to hear the conversation. She couldn't help but giggle earning a shut up from both the guys. They were aggravated – Syaoran because he was horny as hell, his dick was throbbing and Eriol because he was horny too, and now he couldn't have sex with Tomoyo.

Nice weekend getaway.

The boys were continuing to talk, both of them figured the girls had left as they watched the door shut and both the girls sounded like they had walked away.

But of course, Syaoran should have known before he opened his big mouth, and Eriol – _surprisingly, laughed._

Sakura stepped back slightly, her back hitting the railing of the stairs. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, trying to conceal it.

Tomoyo's eyes had widened slightly, she was in shock.

Both of the girls were in shock – Sakura was hurt, she wanted to cry, to throw things, she wanted to hurt him.

She actually had developed a small crush on Syaoran Li sadly… She envisioned him dating someone like her, and she _liked_ it.

But after hearing that, she felt her heart rip out of her chest and before she knew it, the tears were flowing and she was raring down the stairs and out the door.

x-x-x

It was nearing 8 pm, and Sakura had sent multiple text messages to Tomoyo telling her not to come and look for her. She wanted to be alone, it hurt so bad.

She had cried a few times after spending an hour alone, she had found a rock that overlooked the beach. She didn't even know where she was, she just remembered stumbling through a forest, blinded by her tears as she grasped at the place where her heart should be.

She felt broken, and she barely knew Syaoran. She didn't know where these feelings came from, but all she knew was that it hurt, like… hurt like hell.

He had said something that had destroyed every little ray of hope she ever held for the two of them, he had destroyed her… once again…

With the things he said…

A sob escaped her mouth as she stared out at the sunset over the beach, the tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. She tried to hold them back, she tried so hard.

She tried so hard to bury those feelings, she was also sure that Tomoyo had given Eriol so much shit.

_I'm giving everyone attitude_

_I'm losing air I'm slowly dying_

_Kill me if I can't be around you_

_I don't wanna be too dramatic_

_Back at the cabin_…

Syaoran had disappeared with Bethany, telling Eriol he was driving her home and heading back. She only lived an hour away from the cabin – she was from a small little town outside of Hong Kong, moving there after she finished grade 11 – the same class with Syaoran and Eriol.

They had kept in touch but Eriol never liked her, or even approved of her – said she tried too hard with her fake laugh, fake smile, fake boob job, fake nose job, and too much make up.

She looked disgusting but she was Syaoran's kinda girl, she smoked and was into pot and drinking. Definitely something her mother wouldn't approve of, but around her mother – she was mommy's little angel – wearing the appropriate clothing, less make up and hiding her inner naughty bitch.

Tomoyo sat across Eriol, clutching her phone in her hand as she read out the messages Sakura had sent her.

"It was nearly an hour ago Eriol… do you think he knows that she heard?"

Eriol shook his head, "I really doubt it. He's a dumbass, I should have known you were still there – I can't imagine how she's feeling"

Tomoyo sighed, "I know she was developing feelings for him, after the motorcycle ride home, she sent me text messages that were a jumbled mess. She couldn't wrap her head around her feelings… She's been through a lot Eriol."

He raised an eyebrow and she glanced around, "She has a hard time around guys… hence the reaction. I mean, any normal girl would just be pissed but the reason she's so upset…"

"…I can't say… she has to tell you, herself. And Syaoran. He needs to know… I don't even know when she's coming back…"

The door opened and Tomoyo jumped up, hoping it was Sakura but it was Syaoran, who looked happy and cheery.

"Where's Sakura?" He said, immediately noticing that she wasn't there.

Tomoyo shot him a dirty glare, and Eriol sighed. "She heard what you said, and ran out. We haven't heard from her for nearly an hour… and it's getting dark, I'm scared she got lost. And I don't know this area as well … so I can't really go look for her without getting lost…"

Syaoran sighed, "Shit. I didn't mean for her to hear that… I should really go look for her and make up to her, shouldn't I?"

Tomoyo nodded furiously, "take your cell phone because I cant get a hold of her… she's not answering my texts or calls… like… what if someone snatched her?"

Of course, Tomoyo knowing Sakura's big secret, left her feeling anxious and alone. She couldn't really tell Syaoran or Eriol – although she knew that she'd tell Eriol tonight after Syaoran left.

She knew Sakura would tell Syaoran on her own time…

She hoped.

x-x-x

The melody had ended, and an alert had come up on her phone. It was sitting on the rock, along with her pants and top …

… And bra and panties. Her socks were discarded a few feet away, and there were footprints leading up to the cliff that overlooked the beach.

It was so serene and peaceful, that she felt compelled to _jump_. Not because she was feeling emo and broken, but because she wanted to go somewhere refreshing.

And she knew that her friends would slowly become worried, but she didn't care. She was having her time right now, and she couldn't give two fucks about Syaoran.

With the thing he had said, it left her pissed and angry at herself for hoping that he'd like her back too.

She ran the words over and over in her head, as she leapt off the high cliff and dropped gracefully through the air, naked. There were trees that hid her beauty from anyone's peering eyes.

'_Eriol, you know my intentions… I want to destroy her. Leave her begging for more as I break her innocence. I couldn't ever see myself with her permanently, but the ride sure in hell is fucking fun. She's a stupid little naïve girl… and it's time to grow up. And if I can't gain her trust, I'll take it. Along with everything else of hers…'_

Coming up for air, she glanced up to where she jumped from and noticed a figure standing above her. How did they find her? Who know what they'd seen, or who they were…

It concerned her slightly, considering her clothes were up that tall hike and she was stark naked, she wasn't about to climb up there naked.

So she sunk deeper into the water, hoping they'd go away. Of course, she couldn't see them very well, but she saw a person standing at the top and she hoped it was some rapist coming to get her.

She swam around a bit, totally forgetting about the person she had seen a few minutes ago, as she fell into some serene peace. But she was awoken quickly, when she heard splashing, and her name being called.

Quickly, she stood up, in the water – it coming to just above her breasts as she watched Syaoran come towards her.

It was nearly night time, so he couldn't see much.

She struggled to find her voice as he approached her.

As soon as he was arms width apart, he stared at her beautiful face. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged, rolling her eyes and glancing away. She was aware that she was naked, and was also aware that he was dangerously close…

"I wanted to get away from everything, is that a bad thing?" She said, her voice biting with coldness.

"What's wrong?" he said, as he watched her. Her eyes were cold, and her lips were set in a fine line.

"Nothing" Came her cold response. He moved closer, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

He had to get back into her good books.

_And the dumb thing? I let him, I knew he wanted to hurt me, but I thought with my heart for one moment – __**one moment too long**_.

"It's not safe for you to be out here, alone…" he said, dragging out his words as he hugged her. He couldn't feel her naked skin on his because of how dense the water was.

But he could feel her lips on his, as he leaned forward and crashed his lips into hers.

And course, she stiffened but as soon as he slid his hands down her back – he could feel her shiver and start to respond…

Surprisingly, she was really good at kissing. Something he hadn't taken her for, he assumed she'd be a shitty kisser.

Her hands wrapped around his wet neck, and toyed with his neck hair, slowly massaging his neck. It was turning him on, as he moaned into the kiss.

_I've got an angel on the left sayin' "Don't give in"_

_But the devil on the right sayin' "Let her in"_

_She won't stop kickin' down my door._

"I can't…" he said as he pushed himself away from her – he was afraid of looking into her eyes. He didn't want to see the confusion and hurt… once again.

She was naked, and the temptations were there, he was always horny, and she happened to find his turn on spot. And boy, it was working.

He was standing at full attention and it was starting to hurt. His pants were constricting his boner and he needed to release it.

Fast.

He considered two things – jerking off where he was now – she wouldn't know. He could keep quite the poker face (considering he's had sex in public, jerked off in public and in his room – door wide open with family members passing) or he could leave and jerk off somewhere else.

But the fact that she was naked, and _so close_ – turned him on even more. He seen her panties and bra, and even they were sexy for an innocent little girl.

"…What did I do wrong this time Syaoran? Am I not woman enough for you?"

He fought himself to say the word 'No', it wanted so badly to come out, but instead he said fuck it and threw away every logic sense he had.

He leaned in, and once more – his lips crashed into hers.

And before he knew it, he was shirtless and she was panting, her hair drying slowly.

"It's nice if you take off all your clothes" she said, as she slipped under the water and reached for his legs – trying to feel for his belt buckle, but he moved away.

This… this was moving too fast, why was she suddenly so confident?

There was no way he had turned her on, was there?

Did she want him too?

It was so hard to judge, he wanted to fuck the shit out of her but he knows he'd destroy her.

And he wasn't ready to kill her hopes, just yet.


End file.
